Lily In The Valley
by Eire Rose
Summary: Heath has married a woman he loves very much, and brings her home to the ranch. However, because of their different backgrounds and upbringing, the road to happiness is rather bumpy. Rated M for intimate scenes between married couples. This story is a spin-off from 'The Land Grant'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story is a spin-off from 'The Land Grant' and is about Heath and his new wife Lily. You don't necessarily have to read the previous story to know Lily's character, since I have details in this story. If you are a person who likes background though, I would suggest reading it. I will say upfront that Nick is my Barkley man of choice, but I have always been intrigued with Heath's character. Having 'fought' his way for his heritage, I personally feel he would have lots of issues about dealing with the money, position, and responsibility that came with it. Add in his independent, self sufficient personality, and a new bride, well that was a plot bunny (several actually) that I could not, as writer resist! **_

_**FYI, the time frame for this story starts around February 1878, since she and Heath married in mid-January in 'The Land Grant'; that story originally started in March of 1877. Most of the story will be from Lily's POV, but will feature others too.**_

_**The End Of The Honeymoon**_

It was around 10:00am of Lily Clark Barkley's first morning back from her honeymoon, and she was at loose ends. She and Heath had arrived back yesterday afternoon after a magical week at the cabin by the lake. They had spent the entire time talking, and making love, oftentimes on the sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace in the main room. It was nice to have the place all to themselves, and Lily enjoyed taking care of the cabin while Heath would go do some hunting or fishing.

When they had arrived back yesterday afternoon, Silas and Victoria had been there to welcome them home. Heath took her up to his room, reminding her that it was just temporary until they had their house built. His room was good sized, with lovely paneling and beautiful furniture, but decidedly masculine looking. He apologized for the fact they didn't have their own bathroom, but did say that since Audra was out of the house, unless they had guests the bathroom down the hall was all theirs.

Lily didn't mind, because she was awed at how big and beautiful the house was. Her family in St. Louis were successful merchants, and lived in a lovely brick house, but nothing like the Barkley's. Her aunt and uncle's house here in Stockton was a pretty, wood framed home of medium size. Lily had never imagined living in a mansion, nor did she really want to long term.

Dinner last night had been more formal than what she had been expecting, with her mother-in-law and sister-in-law very dressed up, the latter in spite of being very obviously with child. Lily decided that she would need to get some more dresses, and fancier than what she currently had. The table, with the damask cloth, and silver epergne, all set with china and crystal had been lovely, while Silas serving the food made it feel like something out of a book.

The conversation over dinner had been lively, and afterwards everyone went to the study, where Nick and Heath played billiards, while Catherine had done some needlework. Victoria talked about Audra's efforts to get her and Owen's house, in San Francisco, all decorated. Lily had realized that the young couple only lived two streets over from where Jarrod and Samantha lived. Heath had said that he would take her to the city in several weeks, and she was looking forward to seeing the place.

She had been surprised at how soon Nick and Catherine retired, and his parting comment to Heath about not staying up too late, had made her slightly blush. Lily had suddenly wished they were back at the cabin, or in their own house. After the couple had left, Heath came over and sat with them, mostly talking to his mother. He did make it a point to bring her into the conversation, but a lot of it was stuff Lily really wasn't familiar with. She was really tired, and finally had decided to go upstairs herself. When she had made her announcement she saw Heath look sheepish, and say that he would go with her.

They had made love after they were in bed, and Lily had commented on how soft the sheets were, and the comfort of the bed. Heath had laughed and said that she would have to get the same sheets for their house, which had made her smile. However, she wasn't smiling when Heath woke up a little before 5:00am, and rolled out of bed. Lily knew he was trying to be quiet as he was getting ready, but he had not set his clothes out the night before, so the opening and shutting of drawers kept her awake.

Heath kissed her on the forehead before he left, apologizing for making so much noise, and she had put her arms around him, to pull him back into bed. At the cabin they had made love when first waking up, and she had enjoyed the experience. Now though Heath said that he had work to do, and he would take her up on her offer tonight. He kissed her again, and told her what time breakfast was, and then he was gone.

Victoria was already at the table when she came into the dining room, and indicated where Lily should sit. Silas showed her the food that was in the chafing dishes on the sideboard, and asked if she wanted orange juice and coffee. The man added proudly that the juice came from oranges grown on the ranch. Lily was starting to feel like she was staying at a hotel, with a high level of service. Her mother had always had a housecleaner, but had done the cooking herself, with Lily helping as she got older.

Just as she had helped herself to some food, she heard voices as the front door opened and then closed. Nick's voice was easy to recognize, because it was so loud, while Heath's was softer but still firm. Lily thought it sounded like they were having, not quite an argument, but a rather heated discussion about something. The men came into the dining room, and broke off the discussion to say good morning to the ladies.

Heath came over and kissed her, before he went to get some food, sitting down next to her after filling his plate. She had two brothers, so she wasn't surprised at how much food he had taken. The men went back to their discussion, which was about a ranch hand that Nick had let go while Heath was gone. Lily picked up, from the back and forth talk, that Heath wasn't happy with what Nick had done. It was a little off putting to start the day with that kind of conversation, but she noticed that Victoria took it in stride.

During a break in the discussion she asked where Catherine was, hoping that maybe if her sister-in-law was here the men would talk about something else. Lily was disappointed to find out that the woman never came to breakfast, but by the end of the meal she was rather envious of her not having to listen to the brothers go at it. Thankfully Nick excused himself after he was done, with the parting comment to Heath 'this is a working ranch'. She wondered if he was telling Heath to get back to work, but then Lily found out that he was going upstairs to have coffee with his wife, something he always did after eating with the family.

Once Nick was gone, Heath inquired how the ladies were doing, and told Lily about what he had been working on, which involved stray cows. She could tell though that he was rather preoccupied, and she guessed it was because of the conversation with Nick. When he finished eating he kissed her goodbye, and said that he would see her at lunch. Lily was disappointed, because she was hoping to go riding, but had not had the chance to bring it up.

Victoria, after inquiring if Lily needed anything, excused herself saying she had a church meeting in town to attend. She told the older woman that she was fine, and decided to go upstairs to put away her clothes. Heath had told her that he had made room in the armoire, as well as emptied out several drawers for her, so she spent the time putting stuff away.

Looking around the room she thought the furniture was setup badly in the little sitting area, so she rearranged the main table, and the two small chairs to make it cozier. Lily wondered if she could talk to Silas about where to get some flowers to put up here. She had noticed the beautiful arrangement in the front hall, so she figured there must be a garden somewhere. A vase with fresh flowers would brighten up the room, and the low table was the perfect place for it.

Lily was also trying to stop her mind from wondering why Nick had time to spend with Catherine, while Heath had gone back to work. She finally consoled herself with the thought that Heath had been away the past week, and before that had been busy with wedding preparations. Running out of things to do in the room, she went back downstairs, where she found herself at 10:00am with nothing to do. Then she heard her sister-in-law's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**50Fanatic: Thank you for your review!**_

_**Blending Things Together**_

"Good morning Lily, how are you doing?" Catherine's lilting accent caused her to turn around to face the staircase. Her sister-in-law was standing there in a tweed cape with a russet fox collar, and a brown velvet hat. She was putting on a pair of green leather gloves that picked up the green flecks in the brown tweed. Lily was once again struck by how beautiful and elegant she was, even with child.

"All right, just getting settled in." Lily replied with a smile, not wanting to seem rude and announce that she was bored.

"Let me guess, Heath could hardly wait to get back to the ranch, and is now busy with the cows, right?" Catherine inquired with a knowing smile, and Lily nodded her head in reply, relived that the woman understood what she was feeling.

"Don't be upset, that is just how the Barkley boys are. When I came for the first time, we had taken the train from San Francisco, and arrived here after lunch. Nicholas showed me to my room, and then I didn't see him again until he came to get me for dinner." Catherine's story intrigued Lily, including the comment about Nick showing her to 'her room'. She hoped she would get the chance to ask what that was about.

"Would you like to come with me to the blending house? I have some record keeping and inventory work to do, and would appreciate the company and the help." Catherine offered, and Lily accepted gladly. She had been very impressed when she had first found out that the woman ran the winery operations. Now, she remembered Nick's comment about this being a 'working ranch' and it came to her that everyone contributed to the success of it. She wondered how that would affect her.

"Dona Catherine, Carlos has the buggy out front for you." A young Latin looking man, wearing a similar outfit to what Silas had worn at breakfast, came into the hall and bowed while making his statement.

"Pedro, thank you for letting me know." The tall, elegantly dressed woman smiled at the man, before she turned to Lily "Pedro, this is Senora Lily, Senor Heath's wife. Lily, this is Pedro and he is the houseman who assists Silas." Catherine did the introductions, and Lily almost wanted to laugh at how formal the whole thing sounded. She and her mother's housecleaner had been on a first name basis.

"Senora Lily, it is an honor." Pedro inclined his head, and Lily noticed that she didn't get the bow that 'Dona Catherine' had. She remembered her uncle explaining, when she first arrived in Stockton, what the honorific 'Don' and 'Dona' meant, as used by the Latin members of the community. Lily recalled that it had something to do with nobility, and she remembered that Catherine actually had a title. She also noticed that Pedro was smiling happily at her, and she took it to be a good sign.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Pedro." Lily assumed that it was fine for her to address the man as her sister-in-law had, but wasn't sure about extending her hand for him to shake it. Before she could decide the man excused himself and she heard the lilting accent in her ear.

"Your frock is so pretty, and I love that shade of yellow with your hair; you are so lucky to have hair that color. It is all the rage in Europe!" Catherine enthused, and Lily felt very happy with the compliment. "Do you want to go get a cape or pelisse? It is rather chilly out. I'll wait here if you want to go upstairs." Lily took her sister-in-law up on the offer, and went up to her room.

Lily found her winter coat which was navy blue wool with a black velvet collar and black cord closings. There was some pretty black embroidery in a scalloped design on the hem, and felt very stylish in it. She put on a navy blue hat with ostrich feathers, along with her black leather gloves. Lily had two pairs of day gloves, one in brown leather, and one in black; the thought of having colored leather gloves had never occurred to her before until she had seen her sister-in-law.

She arrived back downstairs, and Catherine complimented her on her coat, as they headed out the large front door. Walking out on the portico she saw a two seater covered carriage waiting, with a casually dressed ranch hand holding the horse. Next to him was an older Mexican man wearing a beautifully embroidered jacket with a sheepskin lining, and boots, while sporting a double gun belt.

Lily could see two ivory handled guns jutting out of the holsters, as the man looked fierce under his broad brimmed hat. He was standing by a large roan colored horse that was saddled with what she knew was the horned saddle used on ranches. The man looked very scary, and Lily was sure that the he knew exactly how to use both guns.

Catherine walked over and greeted him like an old friend, talking in Spanish for a bit, before she switched to English. "Carlos, this is Senora Lily, Senor Heath's wife. Carlos is the father-in-law of Miguel, the senior ranch foreman." Lily managed a smile for the intimidating man, being impressed that Catherine acted like he was a favorite uncle.

"Senora Lily es un honor conocerte." The man inclined his head, as he spoke in Spanish, before he added very slowly in English "I am pleased to meet you, Senora Lily." She saw that English was a struggle for him, and she was touched that he had made the effort for her sake. Lily wished she could respond to him in his native language, but she only knew enough French to operate on the river front.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Carlos." Lily gave the man a welcoming smile, and from his reaction she guessed that he had understood what she had said. At the back of her mind she wondered, who, and what the man was on the ranch. The ranch hand, who she guessed would be considered a groom, helped her into the carriage, and then Catherine joined her, taking the reins.

"Carlos is still working on his English, so thank you for being patient with him." Catherine said to her in a low voice, which caused Lily to look at her with interest. She remembered her earlier thought, about who Carlos was, as she heard the concern in her sister-in-law's voice. Obviously the man was an important person on the ranch, and Lily wanted to understand Heath's life.

"Is it going to be a problem that I don't speak Spanish? You said that Carlos was related to Miguel?" Lily inquired, hoping to get some information from Catherine. She was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by everything. Ever since dinner last night, all she had seen was a formality that she had never experienced before. It was so at odds with the person that Heath was; or rather, she amended in her mind, the person that she had thought Heath was.

Catherine looked at the young woman sitting next to her, and realized that Heath had not really told her about life on the ranch. She and Nick had been happy when Heath had fallen for the pretty reddish haired girl after his short lived infatuation with Susannah Alderson. Her aunt and uncle were very old friends of the Barkley's, running the most successful ship's chandler shop on the river. Lily's parents owned two chandler's shops in St. Louis, supplying the ships that plied the Mississippi River. Catherine discerned that there was a lot she had not been told.

"Nicholas runs the ranch, with Heath's help, as you know." She paused to look at Lily and saw her nod her head, so she went on "Buck McCall is the second in charge, the 'go to' guy; he was one of the first hands hired by Tom Barkley and has been on the ranch forever. Miguel is the senior ranch foreman and he supervises the various crews. Nicholas and Heath are very hands on managers, and don't expect a worker to do anything they wouldn't do."

Lily saw the hierarchy in her mind, and she related it to running a business which she did know about. "So Carlos works for his son-in-law?" She was trying to figure that dynamic out, but she now knew why Catherine treated the man like she did. His family was very important Lily reasoned; if Miguel was number three in charge.

"Carlos had been the head guard for a Spanish ranch owner down by the Mexican border, but he was shot by cattle rustlers. He came up to be nursed by his daughter, who is married to Miguel. Because of that injury he can't sit on a horse for long periods of time, so he decided to stay here on the ranch. Nicholas used him for short jobs, because the man is a hard worker and very upright. When I first came to the ranch Nicholas knew I wanted to ride, but of course he was too busy to escort me around. He asked Carlos to ride with me, so I wouldn't get lost." Catherine explained, and Lily was grateful, but also a little envious. Heath hadn't even asked if she wanted to go riding, which still bothered her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lilting accent "Now of course, with this." She stopped and patted her stomach "Well, I'm not riding anymore, but Nicholas is very protective and doesn't want me to be alone." Catherine giggled and gave Lily a knowing look.

Lily knew what it meant, because she had been around the couple a great deal, when she was going out with Heath. Nick was very blatant in his love for his wife, as well as tender and protective. Lily had noticed that Heath was not demonstrative like his brother, at least in public. She wasn't sure how she would feel if Heath carried on with her like Nick did with Catherine. Thinking about the couple, she was reminded of the comment that her sister-in-law had made.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Catherine, but you said that when you arrived at the ranch Nick escorted you to your room; do you not share a room?" Lily was by nature a direct person, and she reasoned Catherine had brought the subject up. She was surprised when her question was greeted with peals of laughter, as she patted her stomach again.

"We do now! However, not at first. I'm sure you know the story of our marriage, right? It is common knowledge because of the gossip mill. Just so you are aware, the Barkley's are the number one topic of conversation in the valley. What we do, where we go, what clothes we wear, etc. Of course, you lived in town so I'm sure you've heard a great deal." Catherine told Lily, who digested what the other woman had said.

"Everyone always talked about the clothes you and Audra wore, but I didn't hear too much else. My aunt and uncle are very good friends with Victoria, so I don't think people gossiped in front of us." Lily replied, suddenly wishing more people had gossiped in front of her. Maybe she wouldn't feel so lost, like she did now.

Catherine went on to explain how she and Nick ended up married, because of the land grant, and then how the bishop wouldn't annul the marriage. She finished the story "I'm sure he saw the attraction that was already there between us, so he sent us off saying that if we had not had relations in six months he would give us the annulment."

"Did it take long to fall in love with each other?" Lily asked eagerly, thinking how romantic the story sounded now, but she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Catherine at the time. To have to go live with a house full of strangers, and married to a man you didn't know. Lily thought about her situation and realized how lucky she was. All of a sudden her annoyance with Heath about the riding faded, realizing how petty she had been.

"Several months, but that was partially because I felt so awful about how I was imposing on his family and disrupting his life, while Nicholas was feeling guilty because I was stuck on the ranch with him and not in England." Catherine confessed, as she remembered that time; it seemed so long ago now that she and Nicholas were together.

"It is wonderful that it all worked out!" Lily enthused, and Catherine smiled happily in agreement. She then thought about this morning, at how Catherine wasn't at breakfast, so she asked about that too.

"Just between us, of course Nicholas understands, I prefer peaceful, slow mornings and whatever else the Barkley's are, peaceful and slow they are not. It is also common in Europe, for married women to eat breakfast in their room. Nina, my maid, brings me a tray with food, and I do some work on the winery, or write letters." Catherine explained, and Lily had to agree with her about the Barkley's.

"This morning Heath and Nick were having a, not sure if discussion is the right word, they were talking about a ranch hand that Nick had let go?" Lily mentioned, wanting to see if Catherine knew anything about the dispute. She watched Catherine's eyes, and could see that the woman knew all about it. From her years of working in her parent's shops she had become very good at reading people.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lily. You will find that ranch hands come and go very quickly. Most cowboys are footloose, and don't like to stay in one place for long. Also, the nature of the work, long hours, being outside in all kinds of weathers, it can be hard for some to adjust. Being a cowboy always sounds glamorous in those books, but reality is very different." Catherine responded, not really answering the question for Lily.

In fact Nicholas had told her all about it when they were having coffee that morning. He had been expecting Heath to be upset about his decision, which he was. Nicholas had been against hiring the man in the first place, not liking the look in his eye. Heath had overruled him though, and since they needed men Nicholas had given in. Catherine knew that the hand had been a problem on the cattle drive back in the fall, and had not improved since then.

However, she didn't feel it was her place to tell Lily the story, thinking she should be asking Heath. Catherine also preferred that people not know how much Nicholas involved her in running the ranch. At the end of the day, he had the responsibility for its success or failure, and he needed one person he could tell everything to without recriminations.

Lily took Catherine's answer at face value, glad that she was learning about ranch life, but knowing that her sister-in-law wasn't going to tell her about the dispute. She decided she would ask Heath later, when she had the chance. "It sounds rather like being a sailor! You read about all the great places you go to, but no one tells you that you are working outside in gale force weather." She commented, and she noticed that her companion almost looked relieved that she had changed the subject.

They arrived at the blending house, and Catherine showed her around the building. She then asked Lily if she would be willing to go down to the cask room, and check the wooden barrels. Catherine explained that the stairs were more difficult for her now, so she usually had Carlos do it. The rest of the morning passed quickly, and Lily learned a lot about grapes and wine making. It was obvious that her sister-in-law ran everything very well, and Lily looked at her with new respect.

"Thank you for your help! Shall we head back for lunch? I'm hungry." Catherine announced when they had finished inventorying the chemicals. Lily agreed eagerly, wanting to see Heath and hopefully talk to him about going riding.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Afternoon Adventures**_

Lily and Catherine arrived back at the house a little before noon, and pulled up to the front portico of the house. She had been impressed at how well Catherine handled the team, while Carlos kept pace with them. Sometimes he was in front of the carriage, and then he would be behind it, before he switched his position again. Pulling up in front of the large white mansion with the pillars, she felt rather like she was in one of the romance novels popular in St. Louis, about life in the old south.

The image was reinforced when a ranch hand seemed to jump out of nowhere, to take the horse and carriage. Another ranch hand helped the women out of the carriage, bowing to Catherine all the time. She gave her sister-in-law points because she knew everyone's name, and managed a sentence or two just for them. Lily reminded herself that Catherine had lived on the ranch for almost a year, so of course she knew all the hands.

The headed upstairs to take off their coats, going different ways at the top of the hall. Lily entered her room, and paused to look at the little sitting area gain. She was pleased with the rearranged furniture, but reminded herself that she had to find out where to get some flowers some. After putting away her coat and hat, she washed her hands and headed down to the dining room. Heath had said that it wasn't good to be late, because then everyone had to wait to eat.

When she entered the dining room she saw that she was the first one there, besides Silas. Remembering her thought in the room she spoke to the man "Silas is there somewhere that I could cut some flowers? And find an extra vase?" Silas looked at the pretty woman and beamed as he listened to her request.

"Yes, Miz Lily there is a green house off to the west side of the house, towards the back that has flowers for that purpose. There are some vases in there, as well as anything else you would need. I would be glad to take care of it for you, if you would like?" Silas offered with pleasure, glad that Mr. Heath was finally married to such a nice woman.

"Thank you for the offer Silas, but I rather enjoy arranging flowers." Lily replied, not comfortable with the idea of the man doing errands for her. She was relieved to see Silas nod his head in understanding.

"Miz Barkley, she is the same way! She almost always does the floral arrangements for the house, unless she is out of town or busy." He informed her, and Lily decided that she would have to compliment Victoria the next chance she had.

Just then Heath, Nick, and Catherine came into the dining room, the latter two with their arms around each other. Heath came over and kissed her forehead in greeting, and then asked about her morning. Before Lily could reply Victoria came into the room, and they all went to sit down. Lily watched as Silas put platters of food on the table, to be passed around, like at dinner. Breakfast had been a buffet style meal, she thought, and wondered why the difference, thinking she would ask Heath later.

The conversation revolved around the blending house, as well as a discussion about a new team of draft horses that Brahma had purchased. Lily picked up that he was the horse buyer for the ranch, and her ears perked up when she heard that the man was in St. Louis. The Clydesdales in fact had been bred at the same stable that supplied the horses to pull the beer wagons for the Busch family brewery. Lily told a story about how the big wagons, pulled by teams of six and eight giant draft horses always marched in the 4th of July parade. The company also provided the beer for the picnic that followed.

Nick and Heath liked the idea of free beer, which caused the ladies to laugh. Lily noticed that they were very friendly with each other, so obviously the dispute from this morning had resolved itself. She thought about Catherine's comment, about how ranch hands come and go on a regular basis. Ranch life was more complicated than she had realized, based on what she had seen so far.

"Lily, would you like to go riding after lunch?" Heath asked towards the end of the meal and she responded eagerly. He said that he had one thing to take care of, but would meet her in the barn in half an hour.

"Katarina, what are you going to do?" Nick asked, as he reached over and rubbed the back of her neck. Lily knew that Nick called his wife by the Russian version of her name, but that no one else did.

"Actually I am going to go take a nap, Nicholas." Katarina told him, slowly rising from the table as Nick supported her.

"Sugar, you didn't do too much this morning did you? I really don't know if you should be doing all that work." Nick fussed, and Lily saw the love and concern in the man's eyes. It touched her that he was so attentive to his wife.

"Nicholas, I'm fine and no I did not do too much! Lily was there, so I had her help, but normally I have Carlos." Katarina snuggled up close to him, while giving him a reassuring smile before she went on "However, by next month I will have to start curtailing my activities." Nick put his arms around her as he gave her one of his infectious grins.

Lily had been watching the couple, thinking it funny how a loud, macho man like Nick could turn into a doting husband so fast. She glanced sideways at Heath, to exchange a private look, and was surprised to see a look of annoyance on her husband's face. He had never shown any displeasure about the couple, or the pregnancy before. Mentally sighing, she added to the list of what she wanted to ask him about later.

It was just a little over half an hour later that Lily entered the barn, looking for Heath. She was dressed in her riding outfit of a black wool sidesaddle habit. Heath had taken her riding before, and had teased her about riding sidesaddle. Lily had seen that Audra rode astride, which she thought was very daring. However, she had no interest in trying it, and was hoping that now that she was married she would soon be pregnant, which would rule out riding all together.

"Miss Lily, I have your mount ready for you, per Heath's instructions." A ranch hand led a pretty palomino mare out of a stall, and Lily was relieved to see that it did have a sidesaddle on it. She had been a little concerned that Heath would want her to ride astride, like his sister. Lily smiled and said thanks, wishing she knew the name of the ranch hand.

"Josh, I thought I asked you to saddle Nightingale?" Heath walked up, tilting his head as he asked his question. Lily now knew the man's name at least, but wondered if Heath was going to introduce her.

"Nightingale has a pulled tendon Heath, and since Buttercup was in the barn, and trained for a sidesaddle, I brought her." Josh explained, and Heath nodded his head in understanding.

"That is too bad about Nightingale, but thanks for getting Buttercup ready." Heath told the man, and then turned to Lily with a smile.

"I'm afraid it is going to be a rather slow ride, as Buttercup is a very placid mount. Nightingale has a lot more spark to him." Heath announced, hoping that Lily would not be upset about the horse. In truth, she was very happy at the thought of a placid mount. Her horsemanship skills were not bad, but she wanted to enjoy the ride and not have to worry about controlling a strong horse.

"Buttercup looks sweet, and very pretty too! I will be happy to ride her." Lily informed him, as she took the reins of the horse. Heath's horse was already outside, and she walked the mare out to the mounting block, and Heath helped her on the horse.

He watched as she arranged her skirts, while privately wishing she would ride astride. A sidesaddle didn't give you a sturdy seat on a horse, in his mind, while the voluminous skirt of the riding outfit was impractical from his point of view. Heath had never had a lot of patience with society's customs for ladies, not understanding why women should be treated so differently. He wasn't going to say anything though about the riding, after having mentioned it once several months ago. Lily had not been receptive to the idea, and seemed almost scandalized at the idea of sitting astride on a horse.

They rode for about an hour, with Heath pointing out some features of the landscape, as well as some markers to. When they came to a stream in a secluded spot, Heath suggested they take a break so the horses could get some water. Lily was glad to take him up on the offer, both because she was getting sore, and because she wanted to talk to him.

Heath helped her down from the horse, and then kissed her as he pulled her tightly against him. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asked, as he watched her eyes, as they changed from green, to blue, and back again.

"Not since this morning when you left so early!" Lily giggled, as she let him lead her over to a fallen tree, which made a natural bench. That made Heath remember all the noise he had made, and he apologized again. They talked for a little bit about the scenery, before Lily decided to see if she could get some of her questions answered.

"Can I ask you about something I saw, Heath?" She had decided to start with what happened in the dining room, and waited for him to nod his head "When Catherine and Nick were talking about her condition, I saw a look of annoyance on your face. Is there a problem?" Lily hoped that phrasing it like that would ease into the topic.

"I guess I will have to be more careful." Heath replied slowly, removing his arm from her, as he turned to face her. He sighed, wondering if he could get out of the conversation, but rather doubting it. His wife was one of the most direct people he had ever met, and she could pin him down faster than anyone else ever had.

"I am very happy for them, Lily, please don't get me wrong. I just have a hard time with way everyone acts like this is an unusual occurrence. Married couples have children all the time, no big deal, they just go on with their lives." Heath stopped, and looked to see what Lily's reaction was, noticing that she wasn't following what he was saying.

Sighing he tried to elaborate "When it became known that Catherine was with child, from the reaction of everyone on the ranch, and in town, you would have thought that no one had ever experienced that before. I found the whole reaction to be ridiculous, and unnecessary to be honest. I also find Nick's fussing hard to take, because most women, including my mother, work all through their condition. Maybe that is some of my resentment of Catherine being fawned over and told to rest constantly, when she doesn't have to work."

Heath was sure that his opinions were portraying him in a bad light, but he had always been honest with her. Growing up in a poor town like Strawberry, and then the mining towns he had worked in, he had seen pregnant women toiling hard to earn money to feed their families. Hannah had told him once that his mother had worked right up to when he was born, and then couldn't rest for long afterwards because they needed money.

Lily tried to hear the meaning behind what Heath was saying, but she was having a hard time. In the barn she had been thinking about being pregnant, and now she wondered what Heath would treat her like when she was. "How are you going to react when I am with child?" Lily asked simply, and saw Heath's eyes widen, as he realized how she had taken his comments. He had only been thinking about it from his point of view, not stopping to consider that she would take his remarks on a personal level. He thought about how to rectify the situation.

"I am going to be proud, and happy, Honey! Of course I'll want you to rest and will take good care of you; I didn't mean to imply that. I just am not going act like Nick and try to lock you in the house! You are an independent woman, and will know what your limitations are, and I will respect that." Heath put his arms around her as he elucidated what he had been trying to say.

She peered at Heath, and saw that he was very concerned looking as he waited for her reply. Lily had to admit that his explanation made her feel better. She also saw his point about Nick's behavior, and had noticed that even Catherine thought it a bit much. It was nice too, she thought, that Heath respected her and saw her as a person in her own right. So many men only regarded their wives as their personal property.

"I see what you are trying to say Heath; thank you for explaining it. I think though that you need to remember that while other people have had babies before, your brother hasn't." Lily told him with a wry smile, and Heath laughed as he thought about how she had pegged his brother perfectly. Everything with Nick was bigger, and more important than anyone else, and he stated that to her now.

Lily saw that as the perfect lead in to her next question "It sounds like everything is back to normal with you two, after breakfast?" She was very interested to see what he told her about the ranch hand, and wasn't going to be put off. If she was going to be living on the ranch, she wanted to know what was going on.

It took Heath a minute to reference what she was talking about, and then he remembered. "I guess I wasn't good company this morning, Lily. Nick had let go a hand that I had hired, and I didn't agree with his decision. The man was a good person, even if his personality was something of a problem. Nick felt like his personal issues were getting in the way of getting the work done, and as my brother is fond of saying 'This is a working ranch!' He is also not the most patient person, just in case you hadn't noticed."

She agreed with him, and then asked "Do you and Nick often disagree about things?" She really wanted to understand the dynamic, and also wanted to be prepared if every breakfast was going to be tense. Heath had said that they should be in their house by Christmas, and she mentally counted the months until she could run her own household.

"Not always, but yes, sometimes we do. Nick and I have very different outlooks on life, so we do clash; but he always respects me, and I respect him." Heath announced, and then decided he needed to change the subject. "Can I go back to our earlier discussion, about babies – are you in the family way?" He asked with a sensual glance at her, which sent shivers up her spine.

"Heath Barkley, it has barely been a week! I would think you would know about how these matters work!" Lily pretended to be outraged, but in truth she was delighted at his response.

"I just had to ask, because based on watching Nick and Jarrod, us Barkley men are very potent!" Heath responded, before he pounced on her with great force. The horses watched what happened next, while wondering when they could get back to the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Things Are Never What They Seem**_

As they turned into the stable yard Heath was sorry the ride had to end, and said so to Lily. Their interlude by the stream had been great fun, and Lily's voluminous skirt took the place of a blanket very nicely. Heath felt bad about how she had first taken his remarks, about pregnant women. It came to him that he needed to remember that he was a married man now. That made him think of this morning, and how much noise he had made getting ready. He would make sure, tonight that he laid his clothes out for tomorrow before he went to bed.

"I enjoyed it too, Heath!" Lily smiled at him, liking how his blue eyes twinkled, as he helped her off of the horse. He led his mount into the barn, and she followed him. Heath led his horse down to its stall, and going inside, started taking the saddle and bridle off. Looking across the way to Buttercup's stall he was surprised not to see Lily and the mare. Stepping outside of the stall, he saw that she was standing just inside the barn, holding the horse's rein.

"Lily, is there a problem?" Heath called from down by the stall, and saw her look at him with confusion. Lily in fact was wondering where the groom was, to take the horse from her.

"Oh Heath, isn't there someone to take the horse? What am I supposed to do with her?" She inquired with a puzzled frown. When she had ridden in St. Louis, the horse had always been brought to her all saddled, and when she was done there was always someone waiting to take the animal. Her parents had not kept saddle horses, but there was a commercial stable that they used.

Heath didn't understand at first, because he had taken her riding before, but now it came to him that he had never seen her actually take care of a horse. It hadn't occurred to him that you could know how to ride one, without ever having taking care of one. He started walking over to where she was, but saw Carlos get there first.

"Senora Lily, I will take the horse, si?" Carlos' could manage simple sentences in English. He had been in the tack room when the couple had come in, and watched what had happened next. He had hesitated about approaching the woman, because he knew that Senor Heath liked to do things himself. When Carlos heard her question though, he took it as a request for help.

"Thank you so much, Carlos! I would appreciate that." Lily replied to the older man happily, as she handed the horse's rein over to him. Heath came up just then, and took the rein from Carlos very quickly. Lily saw the gesture, and wondered if she had done something wrong in giving the rein to Carlos.

"That's all right Carlos; I'll take care of Buttercup." Heath informed the man, being made to feel like he had just left Lily there on purpose. He hadn't even given the matter any thought until he'd seen her standing at the front of the barn. It also surprised him that she didn't know about taking care of horses, and expected someone else to do it. Heath had always had the philosophy that if you rode the horse, you took care of it.

"Si, Senor Heath." Carlos inclined his head, wishing the man was not so prickly at times. He thought that the young man needed to take lessons from El Patron. Thinking about Senor Nick he turned to the blond haired man "If Senora Lily needs an escort to ride, I would be glad to assist, Senor Heath. Dona Catherine is not out that much anymore." He was sure that the man would be glad to know that his wife would be looked after, and would not take it the wrong way.

"Carlos, thank you but that won't be necessary. I showed Lily the major markers for the trails, and I'm sure she can find her way by herself, right?" Heath looked at Lily as he turned down Carlos' offer. In truth he didn't think Lily would want to be followed around, since she was a capable and good rider. It would be insulting, and look like he didn't trust her, he thought to himself.

Lily's eyes widened, as she heard what Heath was saying, about riding. It sounded like she could go riding anytime she wanted, which would be nice. She was worried though about finding her way around the ranch, as she tried to remember what Heath had shown her this afternoon. All of her riding had been in the park in St. Louis, until she had ridden with Heath, and she didn't know how comfortable she was with the idea of being on the open range by herself.

However, she was picking up that Heath really didn't want Carlos to escort her, and she wondered why that was. "Yes, Heath if you think that is fine." Lily replied with hesitation, wanting Carlos to know that it wasn't her saying no to his suggestion. Carlos now felt bad for the pretty Senora, since her husband didn't seem to care that she would be out by herself.

He knew that Senorita Audra rode by herself, but she had grown up on the ranch while being spoiled by her father. His daughter Adelina, Miguel's wife, had told him all about the great man who had founded the family. Carlos though was concerned because Senora Lily had not grown up on the ranch, and he was disappointed in Senor Heath's response to his offer. He also had the impression that the Senora would have been glad to have said yes. Carlos tipped his hat to the young woman, and smiled kindly at her before he walked away.

It wasn't lost on Heath that Carlos had not said goodbye to him, and he picked up that he had done something that had caused offense to the man. Figuring that it was probably because he had been expecting him to act like Nick, Heath put it from his mind.

"Why don't we take Buttercup to her stall, and I'll show you how to unsaddle her." Heath said to her with encouragement, "I guess you've never taken care of a horse before?" He listened while she explained about riding in St. Louis, and it came to him that she was really a city girl.

Lily followed Heath down to the stall, not sure why she had to learn about taking care of a horse. It looked like the Barkley's had more than enough stable hands, and she was sore from having ridden for so long. She put a smile on her face though, as she watched Heath undo the saddle. He then redid it, and had her undo it, and lift it off. Heath had her put it back on, and showed her how to do the girth strap, and Lily was glad she was as strong as she was.

Once they had done the saddle, he repeated the procedure with the bridle, and then talked to her about why the horse needed to be groomed. By now she was feeling like a rather dim pupil, and was getting tired of the lecturing tone he was using. Lily didn't think she should be scolded for not knowing how to do something she'd never needed to do.

"Ok, Lily you should know what to do know, the next time you want to go riding. Boy howdy, I hadn't realized I married a city slicker." Heath thought he was being jovial, as he teased her, and she kept the smile plastered on her face. If he had looked closely at her eyes, he would have seen that they weren't smiling. He continued on "Lily, I need to go check the fences in the western pasture, ok? I'll be back before 6:00pm, to get ready for dinner." He wanted her to be aware of the schedule for the evening.

"Yes, Heath that sounds fine." Lily worked on keeping her voice even, not wanting to get into a discussion with him in the barn. She was now even more annoyed at the city slicker crack, having not liked the tone he'd used, like he was laughing at her. Telling him goodbye she left the barn, while he put his mind toward the western pasture.

Lily was seething, and she wanted to be alone for a while, so she went to explore the grounds around the house. The small, prettily laid out formal garden with the magnolia tree enchanted her. She sat on the bench for several minutes, trying to collect her thoughts about what had happened in the barn. It was very apparent that Heath liked to do things for himself. Lily remembered Catherine's comment about the brothers being hands on managers too. That she could understand, but not how he had acted about her and the horse care.

As she sighed she regarded the flowers, and remembered that she had wanted some for the room upstairs. Silas had mentioned a greenhouse, and Lily went to go look for it, rather than brood on Heath and his behavior. Mama had told her that men were funny creatures, and she'd seen it first hand with her brothers.

The greenhouse was a small glass structure, with a corner set up with a counter and some shelves. Lily found the pruning shears, as well as some vases in the cupboard. Thinking about the colors in the room, she picked a rounded vase of clear glass, with decorations of red glass on it. She was impressed with the choice of flowers in the greenhouse, and finally put together an arrangement of red and yellow flowers.

Lily liked how it looked, and knew it would brighten up the bedroom a great deal. She loved flowers, and both her mother and aunt always had fresh cut flowers in the house. Thinking about the house plan that she and Heath had put together, Lily could already see which rooms she would put flowers in. By now she was calmer, and could think about the barn incident without getting upset. Her husband had grown up working around horses, and had just never considered that she hadn't, she told herself.

Feeling better she headed back to the house, carrying the arrangement with her. There was a young Mexican ranch hand by the front door, and he smiled at her as he let her into the house. Lily smiled back, and said thank you, while thinking that she should probably learn some basic Spanish phrases. The language had to be similar to French, she reasoned as she headed up the stairs.

When she arrived at the room, she set the vase down, opened the door, and went in, taking the flowers with her. Lily set them on the coffee table, liking how they looked against the wood, and the deep blue velvet upholstery of the chairs. She looked around the room, at the somber olive green and dark blue bed covering and curtains, wishing they were brighter. Reminding herself that the room was only temporary, until their house was built, she decided to take a bath and get ready for dinner. Lily was still sore from the riding, and hopefully soaking in the tub would help.

By 6:00pm Lily was putting the finishing touches on her hair, having put it carefully up. Figuring out what to wear had been hard, because she didn't have a lot of dinner dresses. Her family had not changed for dinner, so she didn't have a lot fancy dresses with sleeves. Lily considered some of her party dresses, but with their necklines and tiny sleeves were really too bare for dinner.

All of her clothes were from St. Louis, but she'd seen several dressmaker shops in town. Her aunt had one that she used, but Lily privately thought that the woman's style was too old fashioned for her. Someone had told her that all of Catherine's clothes were from Europe, but Lily was sure that since the woman had become enceintes she would have needed new clothes. She would ask her sister-in-law tonight about whom to use.

The dress that Lily had chosen was really a day dress, but the fabric was very dressy looking. The light green satin was embroidered with yellow and pink flowers, connected together by dark green vines and leaves. The dress was trimmed with the same dark green ribbon, while the hem and sleeves were banded with gold satin. When the dress was made, she had chosen the fabric from a picture, thinking it was chintz. Lily had not found out it was satin until the dress was delivered, and her parents commented on the bill from the dressmaker.

Just then she heard the door open, and Heath came into the room talking "Hello Lily, listen I've already stopped to wash up, so let me change and we can go." His voice stopped mid sentence, as he walked into the room and saw the sitting area. "Why are those flowers there? What happened to the furniture?" Heath was disconcerted to see the changes, and he had never liked cut flowers because they reminded him of a funeral.

"Heath, hello! I put the flowers there to brighten the place up; I love cut flowers! Don't you like the furniture arrangement? It is a lot cozier, so we can sit, have coffee and talk." Lily was astounded at his reaction to what she'd done. Her mother rearranged the rooms at their house all the time, and her Dad didn't even notice.

He looked at her, and saw how she was regarding him, as if he was in the wrong. For some reason it reminded him of earlier in the barn, with Carlos and he stood up straighter "I don't appreciate you moving the furniture in my room, and quite frankly cut flowers make me think of a funeral." He snapped without thinking, and then wished he could take the words back.

"I rather thought this was our room, Heath, now." Lily stopped, taking a deep breath as she tried to remember what mama had told her about adjusting to married life. "My likes and feelings matter also, and I like flowers. There are flowers in the rest of the house; do those bother you?" She tried to sound matter of fact, wanting to understand the difference. Inside she was feeling waves of anger and hurt, but knew she needed to control her temper.

Heath sighed, and regretted saying anything about the furniture or flowers. "My mother is responsible for the rest of the house, and she does the flowers. However, she has always left the bedrooms alone." He had never liked the big floral arrangements that Victoria did, but since she was in charge he kept his mouth shut. Of course, he reasoned, Lily would like flowers because all women liked flowers. Somehow, marriage was turning out to be more complicated than he'd thought.

Lily was bristling about his 'my room' comment, and she turned away to arrange her brushes on the chest of drawers. Heath saw how she had her back toward him, along with how stiff her shoulders looked and he wished again he could take back his remarks. "Listen, I'm sorry I said what I did, it came out wrong. This is our room, but I was just surprised that you had moved the furniture." He hoped the apology worked, and waited while she fiddled with a button hook.

"I guess I should have consulted you. My mother rearranges the furniture all the time, and my dad doesn't even notice. His only domestic cares are clean shirts and decent food." Lily offered, appreciating the fact that he had apologized. They both needed to get used to married life, she reasoned.

Heath knew that most men were like Lily's father, not very concerned about household matters as long as their needs were met. He though, having spent a lot of time with his mother growing up, was different. She had consulted with him about household issues, even in the small house they had lived in. Leah had made him aware of many issues most men never thought about, Heath mused, now wondering if it had been for the best.

"I love you, and if you want the flowers I'm ok with it." He walked over to her and kissed her, adding "Let me change, and we'll go downstairs so we don't keep everyone waiting." Heath turned away to the armoire, to get his clothes out. Lily for her part found her earrings in her jewelry box and put them on, looking forward to when she could eat on her schedule, and not worry about being late for dinner.

Forty-five minutes later she wondered why Heath had been so concerned about being late, since it didn't seem to bother Nick and Catherine any. Lily, along with Heath and Victoria were sitting in the front parlor, making small talk. Dinner was going to be served shortly, and the couple had not come down yet. Her mother-in-law started to rise, saying they should just go eat when Nick and Catherine came down the stairs.

Lily had been surprised that Victoria had not seemed concerned or upset about the couple not being downstairs earlier. Now she watched as the woman greeted them warmly as Nick apologized for making them late. Looking at her sister-in-law's glowing face, and noticing the satisfied air that her brother-in-law had, she had a pretty good idea what had made them late, and it wasn't arguing about furniture and flowers.

"Your dress is beautiful Catherine! Where did you find such fabric?" Lily asked her as they walked into the dining room. The fabric was silk gauze in Persian blue that almost matched the Russian woman's eyes. Interwoven into the fabric were gold flowers and the same fabric had been used to make tiny ruffles that decorated the dress. There were bows at the sleeves and neckline made from gold tissue ribbon, all of which reflected the light. A beautiful sapphire necklace and earrings complimented the outfit.

"Thank you Lily; that is sweet of you to say. The fabric is some that I picked up when I was in India, actually. In the native bazaar they sell amazing fabric so cheap, so I bought several bolts for future use. Since I've had to redo my wardrobe it has come in handy." Catherine explained, as they sat down at the table. That reminded Lily of what she'd been thinking about earlier.

"Do you have a good dressmaker in town? And what about a fabric supplier?" Lily knew that she would never be able to match Catherine's elegance, but it did sound like the woman could help her.

"Penny Rose is really good, and Audra and I both use her. Audra took one of my dresses with the bustle to her, and she copied it perfectly. She does have a nice selection of material, but if you want to bring your own she is fine with that." Catherine offered, and Victoria nodded her head.

"I use her also, and she does good work. So many dressmakers only want you to use their fabric, because of course they can charge more." Victoria observed as she took a bite food.

"Lily, when you go to San Francisco in two weeks you need to get Samantha to take you to where she gets her material from. It is a shop in the Asian section, and actually the theater uses it for their costume needs. There is an incredible selection of silks from the orient that will make your mouth water, and they are so reasonably priced!" Catherine exclaimed, and Victoria agreed with her. Lily thought it interesting that two women who she considered rich were concerned about what things cost.

"Brother, I think you are going to have to make the dressing room a little bigger in that house you are building. Once Katarina and mother get done 'advising' Lily on shopping, you will need it." Nick laughed, as he gave his wife a loving glance.

"Nick, just because you needed to enlarge your dressing room, doesn't mean everyone else does." Heath replied, as he took a sip of wine. He saw Lily looking puzzled, so he explained.

"You are lucky that you missed the construction that was going on before Christmas. The second floor was covered in dust!" Heath told her, with a rueful shake of his head. The whole project had taken over two months, and on more than one occasion he had just slept in the bunkhouse to get away from the mess.

"We apologized for the dust, Heath, and it was all at the opposite end of the hall!" Catherine responded, as she elucidated to Lily "Our room is at the other end, and we did enlarge the dressing room. However, we already had construction going on, to turn the two bedrooms next to us into a nursery suite. And since Nick and I were in what had been the guest room, Victoria suggested putting a bathroom into Nick's old room, and turning that into a guest room."

Lily noticed how Catherine talked about 'our' room, which made her think of the tiff she and Heath had had before dinner. It also pointed out to her that while she'd had to move into Heath's room, Catherine had not had to move into Nick's room. She didn't want to think about though, so she asked instead "A nursery suite?" The term was new to her, and she was curious as to what it meant.

"The old nursery, where Audra was, occupied a room at the other end of the hall, down by your room." Nick smiled at the pretty strawberry blond woman "By the way, your dress is lovely. Anyway, we decided to take the two rooms next to us, and knock them together. That way we have a nursery and a room for the nanny too. It is nice because the nursery is big enough that it can function as a school room also." He shared a smiled with his wife, remembering how much fun it was for him and Katarina to come up with the plans.

Lily was pleased that Nick had complimented her dress, as she realized that Heath had not even noticed it. Watching Nick talk about the nursery was touching, she thought, remembering her earlier comment to Heath about how his brother was. The mention of the nanny intrigued her, and she was surprised that Catherine was going to have one. Lily knew she wouldn't want someone else raising her babies, but maybe since her sister-in-law was European it was different.

Heath had heard Nick's comment about Lily's dress and now looked closer at it, seeing how pretty it was on her. "Nick is right Lily; your dress is very pretty. I should have mentioned it sooner." He wanted to make amends for earlier, and hoped that this would help.

"Heath, I think you need to take lessons from Nick! You should always notice a ladie's outfit." Catherine observed with a giggle, giving Nick a knowing look. They had been late coming down because they had made love, and then Nick had helped her get dressed, which was really anything but help; fun yes, help no.

"Lily dresses really nicely, and I think her clothes are fine just as they are." Heath gave his bride a fond smile, as he teased "I wasn't planning on shopping while we were in the city." In fact he knew what was in store for him, having been around Audra.

"Brother, you are going to be drinking at some club with Jarrod and Owen, while Audra and Samantha show Lily the best places to spend your money!" Nick laughed, and went on to tell Heath about a new club in the Pacific bank building that featured an English bartender.

By now they had moved to the study, and Lily watched as Heath nodded halfheartedly at what his brother was saying. Lily thought shopping with her sisters-in-law sounded like fun, and she perked up even more when Nick and Catherine talked about the river boat casino. She had seen several along the Mississippi river, and had always admired the glamorous men and women who boarded the boats.

"I really don't think I want to spend the night gambling, Nick." Heath countered, thinking about some of the jaunts he'd been on with his brother before. Growing up poor had left its mark on him, and the thought throwing thousands of dollars away didn't interest him. He didn't mind a nice game of cards, but always for low stakes.

"You don't have to gamble, you know. Samantha says the boat is like Monte Carlo, and they have a French chef who makes lovely meals! There is also live entertainment, and the whole experience is lots of fun. Nicholas and I went with Jarrod and Samantha; it was fun to get all dressed up and drink champagne." Catherine enthused to Lily, who told Heath that she would like to see the boat when they were there.

Heath acquiesced, liking how excited Lily looked at the idea, but wished Nick and Catherine had not brought it up. He would now need to bring his evening clothes with him on the trip. His plan had been for a low key visit with family members, but saw that the trip was getting more elaborate than what he had wanted. However, he still felt bad about his remarks in the bedroom earlier, so he kept his mouth shut.

Lily enjoyed listening to Catherine, Nick, and Victoria all talk about the city, so it took her a while to notice that Heath wasn't taking part in the conversation. If one of the others asked him something, he would respond, so Lily knew that he'd been to the city a few times before. Internally she sighed, wondering if he was still upset about what had happened upstairs.

During the talking Nick had been smoking a cigar, and Lily noticed that when he finished it, after putting it out, he looked over at Catherine. The woman gave an imperceptible nod of her head, and the couple stood up. Nick announced that they were calling it an evening, saying their good nights to everyone.

She was envious of them, thinking how nice it would be to go upstairs too. Lily was still sore from the riding, and tired from Heath waking her up so early that morning. She looked over at him, but he was now sitting on the sofa, talking to Victoria about some mining issues. Lily picked up that it concerned the conditions at one of the mines the family owned, and she tried to follow along, but with no luck.

Finally after another twenty minutes she decided that she was going upstairs, before she fell asleep in the study. Lily stood up, which caused Heath and Victoria to stop their conversation, as she announced "Please excuse me, but I'm going to go upstairs. I'm rather tired." Lily gave Heath a glance as she made her statement, wondering what he was going to do.

Heath really didn't want to break off the conversation with Victoria, because he'd wanted to press his case for a new type of pump for the mine. He also felt bad about leaving his mother alone, and wished that Lily could have waited a couple more minutes. Reminding himself that he was a married man, he stood up also and said good night to his mother, and followed Lily up the stairs.

When she came back from the bathroom, and took off her robe he was suddenly glad that he had come upstairs. She had on a pale green nightgown, made of thin cotton lawn, which clung to her body. The thin straps on her shoulders were the same fabric, ruched and trimmed with lace. She undid the loose braid she'd had her hair in, and shook it out. The single light in the bedroom caught the fiery red pieces nestled among the gold, making it look like a fire.

"So how tired are you?" Heath asked, as she came over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was still in his clothes; because he'd been busy laying out what he was going to wear for tomorrow. A pleased smile came over his face as her hands explored his body while taking off his clothes. Heath kissed her deeply before picking her up in his arms and laying her down on the bed.

A while later Heath saw that Lily was asleep. He looked over at her, lying on her pillow and liked how her hair was loose around her face. Everything had turned out all right, he mused, thinking about how they had made up once they were in bed. His last thought as he dozed off was that married life was different from what he'd thought it was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews – yes, Heath and Lily are struggling with married life. I appreciate the support I'm receiving, as putting a character through angst can be hard.**_

_**Guest Reveiwer: I would be very happy to discuss your concerns about the story and characters, but since you left no way for me to contact you I can't do that. In my opinion, if you care enough to comment on the story, you should be willing to stand up for your viewpoint. **_

_**Newlywed Blues**_

It was her fourth day at the ranch, but Lily had spent the morning in town, visiting her aunt and uncle. She had decided to go see them, because she really had nothing to do at the ranch, and didn't want to keep on tagging after her sister-in-law. Lily was trying to understand ranch life, but was finding it hard without Heath's help. He arose every morning before 5:00am, and while he was quieter than he'd been the first morning, it still woke her up.

More frustrating was just when she was back asleep; it was time to get up so she wouldn't be late for breakfast. Lily had noticed that Heath was almost obsessive regarding that, and it was starting to get on her nerves. It bothered her that she had to eat on someone else's schedule, and not her own.

Lily had actually decided over breakfast to go into town, after Heath announced that he was going to be out on the southern slope and would probably miss lunch. Her aunt and uncle had been thrilled to see her, and she was able to have some private time with her aunt. The woman sympathized with what she was going through, calling it newlywed blues. Aunt Anne counseled patience, and calm conversation when dealing with Heath. The woman also told her niece to remember that she would have her own house by Christmas.

Now she brought the small buggy into the stable yard, and saw one of the ranch hands come up to take the reins. She remembered that his name was Marty, because Catherine had introduced her to him, and said thank you using the man's name.

"Lily, how was town? And you aunt and uncle?" Heath's voice broke her thoughts and she turned to look at him, as he came out of the barn. He came over and said hello to her, but nothing else, which was his habit. Lily had noticed that Heath would kiss her lightly when he came into the house, but was never terribly demonstrative. She had also seen that in public he was very correct with her, and never hugged her or carried on like his brother did with Catherine.

"They are doing fine, and send their regards." Lily told him, and added a couple of things she'd heard in the shop. They chatted for several more minutes before he asked if she wanted to go riding, which she eagerly agreed to. Lily had not been out since the first day back, when Heath had taken her. He had told her she was welcome to ride whenever she wanted to, but she was uncomfortable going out by herself. Catherine had suggested talking to Heath about her concerns, but she'd never had the chance.

She went to the house and changed into her riding clothes, and was relieved to see Buttercup already saddled. Lily didn't want another lesson on how to put a saddle on, her mouth getting tight as she thought about the last time. Heath apologized for Nightingale still being lame, but Lily had thought the palomino mare perfect the last time she rode her, and was glad to have her again.

Just as she mounted Buttercup a ranch hand came galloping in, and pulled up in front of Heath. He explained that there been a break in the fence along the eastern border. A number of cattle had escaped, and Heath said he would come help round them up.

"Lily, why don't you go riding without me? It will give you the chance to get the lay of the land." Heath offered, as he saw her start to dismount. She looked at him with consternation, not really wanting to go out on her own. Heath saw the hesitation, and decided to help her out. He wanted her to be comfortable going out riding, just as Audra and his mother were.

"Listen, a nice ride would be for you to head out the gate, and then." He went on to detail out a loop that went by the creek meadow, before it came back to the barn. Lily could tell he really wanted to go get those cows, and she didn't want another replay of him calling her a 'city slicker'. The route sounded simple enough, she reasoned, and she did need to get used to riding alone.

She was surprised when he reached over and kissed her on the cheek, before he rode away with the ranch hand. Lily turned Buttercup in the other direction, and followed his instructions to arrive at the creek. It was very pretty and she let the mare get a drink of water, before she decided to head back. She was guessing it was almost 4:00pm, and she wanted to have a bath before dinner.

_Follow the creek to the willow tree, and then head north_, she murmured to herself. Turning Buttercup she let the horse walk easily along the stream, liking the feel of being outside. Before she realized it the willow tree was in front of her, and it came to her that she really didn't know which way north was.

"Oh gosh, let me think, what did Heath say? I should look for the snow capped mountain?" Lily asked the mare, not expecting an answer. She saw the mountain range, and headed in that direction hoping it was right.

Heath put his horse away and walked up to the house, entering the front door. He felt bad that he was so late, and hoped they had not waited dinner for him. The stray cows had taken longer to round up than planned, and of course the fence had to be fixed. As he walked into the house he was perplexed to see his mother, Catherine, and Nick all come up to him from the parlor.

"Is Lily all right? Did something happen?" Catherine asked, and was amazed by the look on Heath's face. Victoria saw it too, and explained that they had been waiting for the couple to get back from their ride.

"Mother, Lily should be here at the house! She went for a short ride to the creek meadow hours ago!" Heath replied, a frantic tone very evident in his voice. Everyone looked at each other with concern and worry.

"Let's go saddle the horses and we'll look for her!" Nick announced, heading up the stairs with the comment "I'll go get my gun belt and meet you in the stable. He was halfway up the staircase when he heard voices coming from the portico. Heath had left the door open when he'd walked in, being caught off guard by his reception committee. The group in the front hall heard a deep male talking, and then Lily's laughter in response.

They were all surprised when JR Morton walked up to the open door, and took his hat off as he stepped aside to let Lily enter first. Her black riding habit was clean, and she looked perfectly fine, even cheerful.

Heath was disconcerted to hear Lily laugh, even as he'd been picturing her lying in a ditch somewhere. He took two giant strides over to her and wrapped his arms around her while asking if she was all right.

"I'm fine Heath, just oh." Her voice was shaky, and she buried her head in his chest, while he stroked her hair. Heath looked over at JR with suspicion, wondering why he'd been with Lily. JR saw how Heath was looking at him, and it took everything not to laugh. It was always easy to get a rise out of Nick, but up until now Heath had never risen to the bait.

"Heath, I found her over by the Zephyr ridge, where I was checking fences. Lily said that she'd gotten lost." JR made it a point to sound concerned, as he went on "I escorted her back here, to make sure she wouldn't get lost _again_." The implied criticism stung Heath, and removing his arms from around Lily, he was all set to retort back.

"JR, thank you so much for helping Lily out. It was very kind of you." Victoria had seen Heath's reaction to what JR had said, and decided she needed to intervene. She also noticed Nick placing himself between Heath and JR. Obviously he had seen the same thing that she'd had.

"Yes, JR your help is appreciated. It's a good thing you were out there! Have you had problems with your fences since all that rain?" Nick inquired, as he kept himself between his brother and the Morton son. The irony of him preventing Heath from reacting to a Morton taunt wasn't lost on him; usually it was the other way around.

JR and Nick exchanged a few words about fence line issues, and the recent weather. He then announced that he needed to be going, but told Nick he would buy him a drink the next time they were in town. Through it all, he had purposefully ignored Heath, who was standing there trying to collect his thoughts and emotions. He looked over at Lily, who was now standing next to Catherine, who had her arm around her.

"JR once again, thanks for rescuing me! I'd already been wandering for over an hour, and if you hadn't come along who knows how much longer I would have been out there." Lily's voice was still shaky, but she gave the young man a dazzling smile. JR bowed slightly, and said it was his pleasure, as he smiled at her.

Heath watched the whole thing, not liking how Lily and JR were smiling at each other, or his comment about his rescuing her. The young man said his good nights to everyone but Heath, and then left, closing the door behind him. He enjoyed his ride home, reliving the rise he'd almost gotten out of the youngest Barkley.

"Lily, are you really all right? What happened? How did you end up at the Zephyr ridge?" Heath forgot about JR as he walked over to his wife, and took her in his arms. He was relieved that she was safe, but confused as to how she had gotten so lost.

"I don't know! I tried to follow your instructions, but I didn't know which way north was!" Lily replied in a wavering voice, remembering how scared she'd been out on the trail by herself.

"You don't know which way north is?" Heath's face took on a concerned expression, as his eyes widened in surprise at her admission. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to reassure himself that she was really safe. "You know the trails though." Heath didn't understand how she'd gotten so lost.

Nick had been taken aback to see JR walk in the door with Lily, but when he heard the story it made sense. He remembered now that Carlos had told him that he had offered to ride with the young woman, but Heath had turned the man down, which had concerned Carlos about the young woman's safety.

Catherine had been off to the side, relieved that Lily had made it home safely. She now thought about what Lily had told her the other day, about Heath letting her ride alone. The young woman had confessed that she was nervous about finding her way around the property, but that Heath had turned Carlos down when he had offered to escort her. At the time Catherine had patted Lily's shoulder, and suggested she get Heath to take her around several more times, to get familiar with the lay of the land. She didn't want to stir up trouble with her new sister-in-law and Nicholas' brother.

"How did you end up on the Zephyr ridge? That is miles from the creek loop!" Heath was trying to map out how she had ended up where she had. He asked Lily, puzzlement apparent in his voice. Lily for her part was exhausted, and took Heath's question the wrong way. She felt like he was blaming her, and that thought brought to the surface her last four days on the ranch, and her temper reached boiling point.

"Oh, I'm supposed to know the trails? After one time out with you? Is that like I'm supposed to know how to saddle a horse? And that you don't like cut flowers? I'm also supposed to know how you want the furniture arranged? How should I know any of that, it's not like you tell me anything! You bring me to your house, and dump me in your room, and spend no time with me? Maybe instead of being so wrapped up in what you care about, you should think about my feelings!" Lily raged, as her eyes blazed green sparks.

"You never said you didn't know how to get around! And what do you mean I don't care about your feelings?" Heath was blown away that she should act like this, after she'd been traipsing around with JR Morton. He looked at Lily and couldn't believe the anger and hurt he saw there; it made him feel like he had failed on so many levels.

"As if you care about my feelings! You get up in the middle of the night and bang around the room, so I can't go back to sleep! And then at night I'm so tired I just want to go to bed, and all you want to do is stay up and talk in the study!" Lily was done with being scared, tired, and always made to feel like everyone knew something she didn't.

He heard the accusations being thrown at him, and didn't know how to respond. He had tried hard to be quiet in the morning, but her comment about wanting to go to bed caught him off guard. Heath had never retired as early as Nick did, needing less sleep for whatever reason. He also had known that Victoria missed Jarrod, now married and living almost full-time in San Francisco, who had always stayed up to talk with her.

Heath had filled the gap, and when he'd brought Lily home he had just assumed that she was happy with the set-up. He also thought that if she was tired she would just go to bed, not thinking that she would want him to go to bed with her. Heath felt like he was caught between the two women he loved the most, and hated the feeling. All that changed though with what Lily said next.

"I just wished I had never married you! You've been nothing but selfish and unkind, and I've had enough." She picked up her riding skirt, and flounced up the stairs, her spine very straight. Victoria, Nick, Catherine, and Silas all looked towards Heath, to see what he was going to do next.

For his part he was shocked at her fury and anger, and her comment about how sorry she was that she had married him cut him to the quick. He snarled under his breath and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who could make the door frame shudder like that." Nick observed, totally undone by the emotions his brother had just shown.

"Nicholas, I think you have forgotten that while hell has no fury like a woman scorned, the fury of a red haired woman is right behind it." Catherine intoned, and Nick thought about some of the red heads that he had known.

"Sugar, you have that right!" He declared "I'm going to go talk to him." Nick started walking to the door, but his mother stopped him.

"The best thing to do right now is to let them both cool down, while we eat dinner." The older woman was sure that this was the couple's first quarrel, which was going to hit them both hard. She was not surprised that it had happened, considering the personality differences in the couple. Victoria had been glad that Heath had fallen in love, and married Lily, because she was a kind girl and would cope with Heath's moodiness and tendency to brood. Of course, there would be bumps in the road, and the couple had evidently hit one.

"Nicholas, why don't you take your mother and me into dinner and you can tell us about your experiences with red haired women." Katarina teased with laughter, understanding what Victoria was saying. Nick shook his head as he took her arm.

"I believe that Counselor Jarrod would advise me to keep quiet. Isn't there a rule about self-incrimination?" Nick commented sagely, which caused Victoria to laugh, and Katarina to laugh louder. They ate dinner, all of them avoiding the main subject, until Silas had served dessert, a lovely raspberry syllabub.

"Carlos talked to me yesterday, about how he had offered to escort Lily around and Heath had turned him down. He was very concerned about her safety, because she was not familiar with the terrain." Nick offered, wishing he had talked to Heath right away about Carlos' concerns. The man was the most upright, honest person he had ever met, and totally devoted to the Barkley family. Nick had taken him on because of Miguel, and also his reputation in protecting Don Sanchez's holdings. Diego Sanchez was an acquaintance of Nick's, and had written him a letter of gratitude for taking care of the man. Carlos had wanted to be with his family, which Diego sympathized with, but he had also wanted to safeguard the man and his livelihood.

"Lily was with me at the blending house yesterday, and she mentioned that Heath had told her that she could ride whenever she wanted. However, she was worried because she had only ridden in parks before. I told her to talk to Heath, and get him to show her the trails several times." Katarina sighed, thinking about how forlorn Lily had looked her first morning at the ranch.

"Victoria, do you think I should have Nina get a tray of food, and we go visit her?" She asked her mother-in-law, having seen the wise look in the older woman's eyes when the quarrel had erupted. Katarina was sensitive to the fact that Victoria knew Heath very well, and also Lily's family.

"Catherine, I think that is an excellent idea! Thank you for being willing to deal with the matter." Victoria in fact was relieved that her daughter-in-law wanted to talk to Lily. If anyone knew what it was like to be on unfamiliar territory, it was Catherine. The young Russian woman had dealt with the ranch, a strange family, and an unwanted marriage with a grace that still awed Victoria.

"I guess I will head to the barn, to reason with Heath." Nick announced, scooting his chair back. Victoria though held up her hand to stop him.

"Nick, this might require some feminine insight. Would you let me try first?" Victoria asked thinking about the comments Lily had directed to Heath.

"Oh fine, anything to help! But what I am supposed to do while Katarina is holding Lily's hand, and you are listening to Heath, if he says anything at all!" Nick declared with annoyance in voice, wanting to be doing something.

"You, my dear, need to go smoke a cigar and collect your thoughts. I think Victoria will only get so far with Heath, and then you will need to offer some advice, one married man to another." Nick laughed at what she had said.

"Sugar, the thought of me giving Heath advice is a first – that is usually Jarrod's job! Ok, I will go do that while you dispense tea and sympathy!" Nick held out his arms to her, and she let him wrap her in his warm embrace. It was hard to step back, but she knew that Lily needed her very badly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Conversations – Part One**_

Victoria walked out to the barn, and saw Heath grooming Buttercup in the aisle. Seeing the sidesaddle sitting on a tack bar, she guessed that Lily had been riding the mare. The older woman was glad that at least Heath had given Lily a placid horse to deal with. Heath looked up from currying the horse, and after a nod of his head, went back to the task. Victoria went and sat on a bale of hay, knowing that slow worked best with the man.

"Are you here to tell me that this is my entire fault?" Heath inquired after almost ten minutes, realizing that his mother wasn't going away any time soon. He had wanted to be alone, to deal with all the emotions that were still raging through him. The accusations that Lily had thrown at him were still echoing around in his head too.

The picture of Lily lying hurt in a ditch was juxtaposed with the way she'd been laughing with JR Morton when he brought her to the door. Heath could still feel the pain he'd felt when he had been scared that something had happened to her. He loved her so much, and couldn't believe that he had inadvertently put her in danger.

"I get it, I screwed up! Do you need to rub it in?" Heath sighed, as he kept on brushing the horse. There was something calming about the motion of stroking the horse's coat.

"Do you mind me asking why Lily was out riding by herself?" Victoria decided to start with something simple first, wanting to understand Heath's thought process. She knew that he loved Lily and would never put her at risk knowingly.

"I had showed her the trail markers when I took her out, and it was a straightforward ride. I would have taken her, but some cows had escaped." Heath replied after several minutes, having not liked the accusatory tone his mother had used. He still didn't see how she could have gotten so lost as to end up at the Zephyr ridge like she'd had.

"Why did you turn Carlos down when he offered to ride with Lily if you weren't available?" His mother questioned, wondering if it was for the reason she thought it might be. Heath didn't always comprehend the meaning behind the overtures that came his way, because of his upbringing and early life. It had not been a big deal when it was just him, but now that Lily was involved, it was a different matter.

"Did Carlos tell you that? Is that why he was annoyed with me the other day, and walked away without saying anything?" Heath was still bothered by the man's behavior, and how he had thought that Heath had just left Lily standing there by herself. The implied criticism in Carlos' eyes was more than apparent that day, and ever since when Heath saw the man. Now with his wife getting lost, it was all fresh in his mind again.

"Carlos spoke to Nick, because he was concerned about Lily's safety in being on the trails by herself. Nick had meant to talk to you about it, but never had the chance." Victoria told the young man, hearing the defensiveness in her son's voice. She decided to leave out what Catherine had told her about Lily's worries.

"It seemed insulting to Lily, that I would want her followed around, like I didn't trust her. We had ridden together before, and I thought she was a good rider who could mange by herself." Heath pressed his lips tightly together, not wanting to add that he had not cared for Carlos' attitude at the time. He could still see how the man regarded him, because Heath had left Lily and her horse at the entrance to the barn.

"Heath, it can be hard to see something from someone else's perception, if you are so focused on yours." Victoria put out there, wanting Heath to understand that as a married man he couldn't only think about his wishes anymore.

"What are you trying to tell me, mother? You are not out here for my company, so you must have a purpose." Heath declared, brushing the horse very quickly. At the back of his mind he was concerned about Lily, and didn't understand why she was so mad at him. Why did JR have to be the one to rescue her, he pondered also.

"Did you ask Lily's opinion of Carlos wanting to escort her? Or did you just assume that she didn't want it? Because you wouldn't want it?" Victoria let the words sink into her son's brain, and finally she saw recognition in his eyes. "Have you ever asked Lily what kind of riding she'd done? If you had, you would've known that she grew up riding in parks, not on open land, and she doesn't know the ranch. If you had not been so wrapped up in seeing Carlos's offer from your point of view, you would have given more thought to those considerations."

"You're right, mother. I made the decision for Lily, not understanding her background. I have always thought of her as a capable woman who can do things for herself." Heath heard the message his mother was telling him, and didn't like what it implied about him. He was upset because in his mind he had treated Lily like the independent, intelligent person that she was, and now everyone was mad at him.

He had always prided himself in dealing with women as equals, and not hothouse flowers that needed constant tending. Heath thought it came across as condescending, and patronizing to think that women couldn't do anything by themselves. The women he had been involved with had always appreciated that, he mused, and he'd thought Lily liked it also. Certainly when they were going out she seemed fine with it, but now it seemed like it was a different story.

"Heath, listen to me!" Victoria had had enough, and she jumped up from the bale of hay, walking over to stand next to the young man. She put her hand on one of his crossed arms "I am trying to explain that you need to think about Lily's thoughts, and feelings now. Marriage is a two way street, and you need to meet her halfway. I don't know what those other statements were about. However, I am willing to bet that most of them were caused by you assuming you knew what she wanted, instead of asking her."

He thought about what she had just said, and saw how right she was. Heath told her about the furniture and flowers, but left out the part about going to bed at night. He didn't want her to know that he was aware that she was lonely without Jarrod. Victoria had to stifle a chuckle, as she heard the story regarding the flowers and furniture. It was such a newlywed quarrel – she wanted to hug both Heath and Lily in sympathy.

"Heath, when your father and I were first married we had some of those same discussions, which resulted in him stomping out of the house too." Victoria's face took on a faraway look as she thought back to her newlywed days. "The best one concerned some lace doilies that my grandmother had sent me, you know to put on the backs of chairs?" She stopped to make sure he understood what she was referencing.

"I didn't know at the time, but your father hated those things – vehemently! When he came home and saw them, he became mad at me, for having them. That of course got my temper going, and we had a rather loud argument about it." Victoria told Heath, who was finding the story more interesting than he thought he would have. "Anyway, the next day your father and I talked about it, which is when I discovered that he thought they were dust catchers, and reminded him of a hated great-aunt."

"What happened to the doilies?" Heath asked, knowing now why he'd never seen any at the Barkley house. It gave him some insight on what his father must have been like, and he made a mental note to ask more questions at a future date.

"We comprised, and I put one on the chair I sat on, because it reminded me of my grandmother, that I loved very much. I had told Tom that, and he understood why it was important to me." Victoria took a deep breath "But Heath, if we had not sat down calmly and talked about it, he would never have known that." The older woman hoped that he would hear what she was saying to him.

"Heath, I'm going to make an observation, and you are free to disagree with me, but listen first." Victoria had watched the couple ever since they'd come back from their honeymoon. "Even though you are married, your life is still pretty much as it was when you were single. You are living in the same house, the same room, keeping the same schedule. Lily, on the other hand, has had her whole life turned upside down. I don't blame her for being upset with you, because I don't think you've been as accommodating to her as you could be."

He stood up very straight, and opened his mouth, all set to deny what she had just said. Victoria though held up her hand, and he shut his mouth quickly.

"Do you remember when Nick brought Catherine home?" She inquired, and saw that Heath was all set to respond, but she stopped him "Yes, I know his fussing gets on your nerves, but you should have paid attention to his actions." The older woman could see that she had captured her youngest son's attention. Victoria had seen Heath's annoyed expression on more than one occasion as he watched the couple.

"Nick installed Catherine in the best guest room," she noted "without so much as a by your leave from me, if I can say! He then made sure she would be able to get around, and rearranged his schedule to spend time with her." Victoria told Heath, finishing up with "Keep in mind that he was forced to marry her – love had nothing to do with it! You on the other hand, in spite of being in love with Lily, you have not changed your ways at all."

Heath considered what his mother had just said, and wanted to smile at the reference to Nick taking the best guest room for Catherine. His middle brother would just assume that she should have it, and wouldn't even think about asking. It intrigued him that his mother was still bothered by it, but also grudgingly approved of Nick's behavior. What was also clear was that she didn't approve of his behavior at all.

"He was already falling in love with her." Heath knew it was a lame response, but he really had nothing else to say. His mother had, once again, been right on all counts.

"That is not the point, and you know it Heath!" Victoria sighed, "What I am trying to say is that you need to make time for Lily, and let her be a part of your life. In order to do that, you two need to start talking to each other. I know that it is hard to have privacy when you are living under the family roof, but you have to make the effort. She needs to know that you not only love her, but cherish and value her too. Do you understand?"

"I do love her! I thought she knew that." Heath was baffled by how the whole evening had turned out, and now having his mother lecture him was disconcerting. His shoulders sagged, as he regarded the brush he was holding intently.

She finally saw him drop the defensiveness, so she went on "I think you are both adjusting to married life, and that takes time, Heath. Living with someone on intimate terms doesn't always come easy at first. The key is patience, and listening to the other person. I know that you love Lily, and she loves you very much. What she said tonight was said in the heat of anger, and she really isn't sorry that she married you." He nodded his head, and she wished him good night. Heath watched her walk out of the barn, and then turned back to grooming the mare, thinking about what she had just told him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Conversations – Part Two**_

Lily had flounced upstairs and down the hall to Heath's room, which is how she thought of it, and after going inside slammed the door hard. She had then thrown herself on the bed and started crying, waves of exhaustion over taking her. It also upset her at how Heath had acted, like it was her fault she got lost in the first place. If he had not sent her out alone, she seethed; she would never have ended up where she did. Thinking that made her stop crying and get angry, as his words rang through her head.

Finally deciding that this was getting her nowhere, she took her riding habit off, and went down to the bathroom, to get cleaned up. Lily had to admit that bathroom was very large, and very modern in its appointments. She took a nice hot bath, which made her feel better, and then she dried off. Putting her robe back on, she went back down to his room, to brush her hair.

Just as she was standing in front of the dresser, where the mirror was, getting ready to run the hairbrush through her hair she heard a knock at the door. Lily walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Catherine and an older woman in a black dress with a lace collar, standing there.

"Hello Lily, I thought you might be hungry so I have some food here. Do you remember my maid Nina?" Her sister-in-law had a kind expression on her face as she made her inquiry. Lily had seen Nina before, both when she was dressing for her wedding, and once or twice upstairs. She felt bad that she had not recalled the woman's name, but that seemed to be her fate lately.

"Yes, of course Nina, it is nice to see you. Catherine, I'm not sure how hungry I am." Lily hesitated, wondering if Heath was going to come to check on her. She was hungry, she realized, as she smelled the food, but it bothered her that it was her sister-in-law bringing it and not her husband. "Is Heath downstairs?" Lily temporized, not sure what to do.

Catherine saw the hesitation in Lily's eyes, and answered her question as she walked into the room, indicating Nina to put the tray on the table, next to the vase of flowers. "Oh, he is down in the barn while Victoria tries to talk to him. Once she is done, Nicholas will have a go at him. Don't worry, he will be occupied for a while, so you can eat, and we can talk!"

Lily watched as the Russian woman sat down on the couch, looking around at the room, while Nina had picked up the riding habit that she'd flung on the floor. It impressed her how the woman assembled the whole thing together, laid it out, and then started cleaning it with the clothes brush from Lily's stuff on the dresser. When she was done, she excused herself, and Lily said thank you.

"Please come sit down, and have something to eat! I also have a flask with some vodka in it, but if you prefer whiskey I'll go get some of Nicholas'." Catherine offered, patting the cushion next to her. Lily sighed and remembering her mother saying that anything looked better on a full stomach went and sat on the small love seat.

"I'll just have some tea, and the food does smell wonderful. I am hungry." Lily sighed forlornly, and Catherine felt very bad for the young woman. She could only imagine how scary it would be to get lost out on the open range. Lily took several bites of the food, and started to feel better immediately. She then remembered Heath's behavior, and how he had acted towards her.

"I can't believe Heath acted like it was my fault! And why was he so rude to JR? He didn't even say thank you to the man!" Lily declared, as she took another bite of chicken. Catherine patted her on the shoulder in sympathy.

"He had just arrived back at the house, and hadn't realized you were still out. When we told him he was frantic, and he and Nick were just getting ready to go look for you." Catherine announced, and then gave a small giggle "When you walked up with JR, it caught him off balance." Lily regarded her sister-in-law, not understanding the giggle. Seeing her confusion, Catherine realized that this was something else the reddish haired girl didn't know about.

"The Morton's and the Barkley's are arch-rivals, being the two largest ranches in the valley. JR and his younger brother Zack are as competitive as they come. They also like to goad the Barkley boys, and ranch hands, whenever possible. JR is especially good at riling up Nick, but Zack is not far behind. It was rather funny to see Nick restrain Heath, since it is usually the other way around." Catherine explained, and told her some other stories about past incidents.

"So I wasn't supposed to let JR bring me home? I should have wandered around all night? Why is this all my fault?" Lily wailed, as the fork clattered on the plate. She wasn't sure if she was going to cry again, or go find Heath to scream at him.

Catherine took her hands, saying "This is in no way your fault, Lily! And it serves Heath right that JR is the one who rescued you. He should not have sent you out alone, like he did!" Lily heard the anger in her sister-in-law's voice, and it made her feel better, that someone else saw her point of view. The next sentence the woman said cheered Lily even more "Just so you know, Carlos had spoken to Nick yesterday about his worry for you, and Nick had meant to talk to Heath today. I am pretty sure that from now on, Carlos will take you out if Heath can't."

"I never want to ride with Heath again! He called me a city slicker because I didn't know how to saddle a horse!" Lily was still indigent at the comment, and it showed in her flashing eyes. Catherine sighed, as she shook her head at her brother-in-law.

"Did he really say that?" She asked cautiously, and was reassured when Lily did admit he had been joking, but it still bothered her. She also told Catherine about the lecture about how to saddle the horse, and the issues with the furniture and flowers.

"I've never been in this room before, and it is rather dark. The flowers do brighten it up, and you were right to do them. It's your room now too, and Heath needs to understand that." Catherine informed her sister-in-law in a firm tone, while thinking at the back of her mind that it was good that Nicholas would be talking to Heath also.

"Mama and I talked about the adjustment to married life and in town this morning I spent some time with Aunt Anne. She told me to be patient, and to talk to Heath about my concerns." Lily admitted, suddenly glad that Catherine was here, and not Heath. She was sure that the Russian woman would sympathize with her plight.

"Lily, you need to remember that Heath was raised by his mother, with no father in the picture. He is very worldly in so many ways, because of his travels, but he doesn't really have a frame of reference for what marriage is like. You two need to work together, and he has to recognize that your needs and wants are important." Catherine spoke slowly, wanting Lily to hear what she was saying.

"As women, we set the tone of the household, and Heath has to get used to a different tone now. It is going to be harder because he didn't grow up seeing his father and mother together. He has made a lot of assumptions, based on his frame of reference, but he can't do that anymore." Catherine offered, going on "I know that he loves you very much, and you love him too Lily. He made a stupid mistake, and I have no doubt he feels very bad about it." She thought that even if he didn't before, by the time his mother and brother were done with him he would realize it.

"Do you mind me asking, Catherine, what was it like for you, when you came to the ranch?" Lily was curious if her sister-in-law had gone through the same stuff she was dealing with. She was having a hard time imaging Nick caring about furniture, and she'd seen how devoted the man was to his wife – Carlos was proof of that. Lily was hurt that Heath didn't seem to have the same regard for her that Nick had had for his wife.

"Lily, it was different for me. Even though Nicholas and I were 'married' we really weren't, so I had my own room. I didn't have to move into his space, which would have been hard." Catherine paused, wanting to say the right thing, "There was also the fact that I'd grown up on a large estate, so I was used to an agricultural way of life. I can only imagine having grown up in the city, how strange all this is to you." She was sure that pretty reddish haired girl had been overwhelmed from the day Heath had brought her home.

"So you at least knew what to expect?" Lily questioned, thinking about what her sister-in-law had told her. At least the woman had a common point of reference, something that she didn't.

"In a way, yes, Lily. There was also the fact that Nicholas and I had no illusions about each other." Catherine could see that Lily didn't comprehend what she was hearing. "He married me to get the land grant, to help the ranch, and I married him to protect my family. So I knew right away that his land was important to him, and he knew that I would do anything for my family. Since we both knew where the other was 'coming from', it was easier for us to relate to each other."

"What do you mean; you married him to protect your family?" Lily was confused by what her sister-in-law was saying. She also didn't understand what Catherine was saying, about how they had related to each other.

"In Russia, the Tsar's rule is absolute! He had arranged a marriage for me, to a man my uncle didn't approve of. However, if it was refused, the Tsar could have stripped us of our estates, and everything else. My uncle reasoned though that by marrying me to an American, he could use the excuse of the sale of territory, and the gold that came with it to placate the Tsar." Catherine knew that it probably made no sense to Lily, since she'd grown up in a country like America.

Lily considered what Catherine had told her, and couldn't fathom living somewhere that you could be ordered to do something like that. She then put that thought out of her mind, as she pondered the other comment that the Russian woman had made.

"What do you mean; it was easier for you to relate to each other? You weren't in love yet!" Lily couldn't imagine having to live with a total stranger, in what was for Catherine a foreign country.

"I think what I'm trying to say is that Nicholas and I have always been very honest with each other. We never had reason not to, because we were kind of stuck together. No one gave us a choice, and we had to make it work." Catherine took Lily's hands "The way we did it is that we talked, about everything! He knew what was important to me, and I knew the same about him. You and Heath need to get to that point in your relationship. That way, when these kinds of things, like what happened today, come along, they won't throw you for a loop."

"Heath and I have not really had a chance to talk, since we came back from the cabin. He gets up so early, and then we have meals with everyone else. At night, well after we come upstairs we." Lily stopped before she said anything more, feeling embarrassed at talking about their physical relations. However, she was taken aback when Catherine laughed at her admission.

"Well, it sounds like at least you two are doing something together!" Her laughter was merry, "Being newlyweds is fun, I do know, but you need time for talking as well as cuddling." Catherine could see that Lily was slightly uncomfortable talking about intimate matters. She once again said a prayer of thanks to great-aunt Tatiana, and all the conversations they'd had.

Lily couldn't quite believe her sister-in-law's casual attitude about bedroom habits. Thinking about that, reminded her of the early mornings, and how hard it was to sleep, before inquiring "Catherine, do you mind me asking, how do you handle Nick getting up so early?" Lily didn't want to come across as nosy, and she knew that a married couple's life was private. However, the Russian girl had been very upfront with her so far, and Lily would admit that she needed all the help she could get.

"Life does begin early in the country, no doubt on that. I wake up of course, because I'm so used to having Nicholas next to me, that when he is not there I miss him. Plus, he is not the quietest person." Catherine stopped, and giggled knowingly before she confided "We always cuddle a bit though, before he gets up, which is nice. Then he gets ready, kisses me goodbye, and I go back to sleep." She hoped she wasn't shocking Lily too much, thinking about how discomforted the young woman had looked when she mentioned going to bed. Lily, for her part, was taken aback at how much information Catherine was sharing with her, about married life.

Her sister-in-law's revelation, about how much she missed Nicholas when he wasn't there, made her a little sad too. She realized that even though she and Heath loved each other, they didn't have the closeness yet that Nick and Catherine obviously had. Lily reasoned though that the other couple had been married for a year, while her marriage wasn't even two weeks old. She had never thought marriage was as much work as it was turning out to be.

Setting that thought aside, along with not wanting to continue the conversation about bed habits, Lily came to the issue of being tired, so she stated "I try to go back to sleep, but just as I do, I have to get up to come down for breakfast!"

Catherine gave her a puzzled look "Is it an American thing to come down for breakfast? In Europe, most married women just have breakfast in their rooms. I do that, and it is very nice to have the quiet time. Plus, when Nicholas' comes up, it gives us the chance to talk together privately. That is important when you are living in close quarters with other people." Catherine, having seen how downcast Lily had been looking since she'd come to the ranch, as well as how happy she was to go to the blending house, decided there were other issues in Lily's marriage.

"Heath is in some ways a rather solitary person, Lily, having spent so much time fending for himself. He also feels things very deeply, tends to brood, and be moody at times. Jarrod once said that he wouldn't want him on a jury because he would never know what he was thinking." Catherine paused, took a deep breath "You two should try to set aside some time every day, privately, so you can talk about what is happening. Heath could explain ranch life, and help you adjust."

Lily ate some more food, while thinking about what her sister-in-law had just told her. She had to admit that she and Heath didn't have any time together by themselves. At night they would make love, and then Heath would roll over and go to sleep. In the morning he was always in a hurry to get to the barn, so he wouldn't be late. The word late triggered the memory of Heath's punctuality about not being late for meals either.

She didn't want to bring that up with Catherine, not wanting to put her on the spot about how she was late for meals at times. Lily couldn't imagine sitting upstairs and eating breakfast by herself, as she thought about her home life in St. Louis. Breakfast was always in the big kitchen, and while Mama cooked everyone sat around the table and discussed what was going to happen that day. However, it sounded like Catherine had a different point of reference. Having sat through three loud breakfasts already though, she envied her sister-in-law a bit.

"I don't want to get in the habit of eating breakfast in my room, because once our house is built, I'm going to be busy." Lily smiled at Catherine, hoping she would understand. Neither she nor Heath wanted a bunch of servants, probably just someone to help out with the cleaning, like what her mother had.

"That is right; you will be getting your own house! I am sure that you are looking forward to that." Catherine patted the young woman's arm, while privately wondering about the 'being busy' comment. She hoped that Heath wasn't going to expect Lily to do everything all by herself. She knew that American girls were different, and that Lily came from an ordinary family, but still she shouldn't have to work like a kitchen maid. Catherine put those thoughts aside though, wanting to concentrate on the immediate problem.

"May I give you some advice, and then I'll leave?" Catherine asked, and when Lily nodded her head she offered "You and Heath need to start being very honest with each other. You might not always like what you hear, but at least you will know where you stand; he will know the same about you. I think you two need to set aside some time every day, just for the chance to talk. Cuddling is fun, but you need conversation also." Catherine flashed her dimple, and Lily giggled, thinking about the fun part.

"Thank you so much for coming to see me and the food too! Oh, and please tell Nina again how nice it was for her to help." Lily felt much better, and full of hope that things would work out with Heath. The women hugged, and then Catherine excused herself, saying good night. As she walked down the hall to her room, she said a silent prayer for Lily and Heath.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note One: I just re-watched 'Joshua Watson' and realize now that I meant to have Zack be the Morton who rescues Lily. I have gone back and fixed the references in the earlier chapters, so the use of Zack is correct in this chapter.**_

_**Author's Note Two: This chapter took me longer to write than I had anticipated, and actually went through five rewrites. The scene is the conversation between Nick and Heath, and I wanted to make sure that I handled it in a realistic way. If I have missed the mark, the fault is mine, and not the characters.**_

_**Conversations – Part Three**_

Nick had finished his cigar, but Victoria had not come back yet. Knowing how Heath was, Nick mused, she could be out there for a while. He went up to his bedroom, but Katarina wasn't there, so she was probably still with Lily he decided. Nick privately thought it funny that his younger brother, who liked to keep everything inside him, was married to a woman with red hair. Those gals were all fire, fury, and in your face, as he knew from firsthand experience.

He looked at their bedroom, wanting Katarina more than anything else. Nick sighed, and headed back downstairs, thinking about smoking another cigar, so he walked into the study. Nick had poured himself a drink, and had just taken a cigar out of his humidor when he heard the front door open. Putting the cigar back, he took a large gulp of the whiskey and went to see who had come in.

"Nick, I think it is your turn now." Victoria walked into the front hall and saw her middle son waiting for her. As she had walked back from the barn, she hoped that what she had told Heath had made an impact. He could dig his heels in faster than even Nick if he was pushed the wrong way. It was one of the many ways that he was so much like Tom. That thought brought her both joy and pain, as she had it.

"How is he?" Nick queried, wanting to know what he was going to be dealing with. Victoria shook her head, and told him some of what she'd said to Heath. Nick shook his head at his brother's folly, and after kissing his mother he headed out to the barn.

Entering the structure, he saw that Heath was in the tack room, cleaning Lily's sidesaddle. He knew that his blond haired brother found solace in building or cleaning something. Nick walked into the small room, redolent with the smell of leather.

"What are you doing here? Mother has already lectured me, and I don't need to be yelled at, since Lily took care of that." Heath announced in a 'go away' tone, as he looked up at his brother, before going back to cleaning the saddle.

"I am at loose ends because Katarina is upstairs with Lily, where they are probably talking about what a fucking asshole you are!" Nick leaned against the wall, an amused grin on his face. He could just imagine the conversation the ladies were having.

"Somehow I don't see your wife using that kind of language." Heath replied sourly, picturing his ever so correct sister-in-law in his mind. He was taken aback to hear his brother laughing loudly, so he turned to look at him.

"You obviously don't know my wife! Of course, it sounds like you are having problems with the whole wife concept anyway." Nick commented, tilting his head as he regarded his brother. The discomfort was apparent, and in other circumstances it would have given him a kick to see the taciturn young man put through the wringer because of a woman. There was also the issue that it was way past his bedtime, but he was pretty sure that Heath wouldn't care about that.

Heath shot his brother a very angry look, and went back to cleaning the saddle. _'Great_' he thought, '_someone else to rub in my mistakes. Boy, oh boy, this night just gets better and better'_. Heath kept on cleaning the saddle, hoping his brother would leave. After a bit Heath was aware that his brother had not left, which annoyed him.

"Has Catherine ever cursed you out?" Heath rather doubted it, but felt like striking out and his brother was the nearest target. He was disappointed when Nick laughed like his brother had just told a funny joke.

"She's told me to go fuck myself, and then explained exactly how I could do it. It was in Russian though, and when she saw that I didn't understand, she repeated it in English. Of course, we were on the ship coming down from Alaska, and she was vilely seasick." Nick smiled at the memory, as he retold the story.

"Somehow I don't think you are here to share your travel stories, Nick." Heath huffed, wanting to be alone. His middle brother standing there, with a self-satisfied look on his face was not helping his mental state right now.

"Katarina and mother seemed to think that I would be able to offer you some advice, one married man to another. I find the idea rather odd, since Jarrod is usually the one to do the advice thing." Nick paused, before he added "However, role reversals seem to be the order for the night. Never thought I'd see the day when I was restraining you from Zack, and not vice versa."

"Seeing as how you and Zack are drinking buddies now." Heath threw it out there, wanting to jab at his brother without understanding why. Remembering how Zack had ignored him, as he usually did, opened up the feelings of his birth that he usually kept hidden away. The Morton's and Don Alfredo were the only people who could still get to him by now. He had been able to keep away from the old Spanish Don, but the Morton's were another matter.

Nick knew exactly what Heath was doing, and why; it made him feel a little guilty. It had caught him off-guard that Zack was as agreeable as he had been, and Nick couldn't believe he was looking forward to having a drink with the man. They were arch-rivals in so many ways, but kindred spirits in other ways. Their land was their life, and both had been raised by strong willed men. Jarrod had been telling Nick for two years that the rivalry between the ranches was getting in the way of productivity and needed to end. He wondered if this could be the beginning of that end, but wished it had not come about the way it had. Sighing, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you owe the man a big thank you. If he had not found Lily who knows how long she would have been out there for." Nick retorted, not taking the bait his brother was offering. Instead, he went on the offense "What the hell were you thinking, letting Lily go ride by herself? I get it, you are 'Mr. Independent, I'll do it myself' but it is damn selfish of you to expect your wife to be the same way."

Heath was stung to hear Nick call him selfish, when he had just been, in his mind, treating Lily as her own person. He had wanted her to feel comfortable going out riding, and had really thought she would enjoy exploring on her own. Heath was still trying to figure out how you could not know which way north way too.

"I know exactly what the issue is, Heath – it's your damn stubborn pride." Nick announced, and Heath turned to face him, all set to say something, but Nick cut him off. "Now I know all about that subject, and have done a number of stupid things because of mine. However, I've never put another person's life in danger because of my pride." He had no doubt why Heath had turned Carlos down, and Nick was mad about it. He was also upset with himself, wishing he'd found the time to talk to his brother, after Carlos had talked to him.

"Look, I get it, I get it! Carlos can escort her when I'm not available, and take care of her horse too." Heath almost snarled, not liking the path Nick was heading down. He felt like he was beating himself up enough over it, and didn't need help. At the end of the day, he had let Lily down, for the reasons Nick was stating. It was bad enough that his mother was right, but Nick being right just grating.

"Oh, really? How decent of you Heath!" Nick gave him a sarcastic reply, as he shifted his booted feet. He'd taken off his spurs, and missed their reassuring jingle that they gave off when he moved. "Well now that we have that subject covered, do you want to talk about the other issues? That was quite the list that Lily had for you; and only after a week and half of marriage!" He knew he was being a bastard, but his brother's actions had upset him. Nick had also seen the fear in Catherine's eyes, at the thought of Lily being out by herself.

"I'm not sure it is any of your business Nick!" Heath wished Lily had not had her outburst in front of the family. He was a private person, only sharing what was absolutely necessary. Her temper was a surprise to him, as well as how it flared up. He had only been trying to figure out what had gone wrong, but her reaction was, in his opinion, out of proportion.

"Sorry about that boy, but you can't mount that high horse!" Nick declared, stomping his foot for emphasis, as he continued "Didn't anyone tell you about red heads? Those gals hold nothing back, and it is not a good idea to cross them." He remembered his earlier thought, and gave his brother almost a pitying look.

Heath sighed, yet again, knowing that his brother right, at least about getting on his high horse. The cutting remark that Nick had made, about Lily being mad at him after being married for a week and a half, had found its target too. It echoed what his mother had said, regarding the fact that even though he loved Lily, Heath had not changed his life in the least.

Victoria had pointed out the contrast with what Nick had done with Catherine, putting her in the best room without asking permission. Heath knew though that Nick would feel no need to ask permission because at the end of the day, it was his house, and he could damn well do what he wanted. Heath hated to admit that there was a small part of him that envied the assurance that his brothers, and Zack Morton had. The walked into any room, and right away you knew that they were in charge – it was an almost unspoken air that they carried with them.

Those thoughts reminded him of how Zack had walked up to the front door, with Lily smiling and looking happy at being with him. He had removed his hat, and let her walk in first before he followed, tucking his hand under her elbow. Both Victoria and Nick had been very welcoming to him, while his wife had smiled at Zack with pleasure. He wondered if maybe Lily was wishing she was married to Zack right now, who would fuss over her, and treat her like a porcelain doll. She could probably rearrange furniture all day, and Zack, along with his brother and father would be thrilled beyond words.

The thought of furniture reminded him of the quarrel they'd had, and Victoria's comments on getting used to married life. Heath looked at Nick and had to admit that Nick had successfully navigated married life, quite better than how he was doing right now. For a brief moment he thought about asking Nick if Catherine rearranged the furniture, but dropped it. His brother was one of those men who wanted a warm meal, a comfortable bed, and a pretty, soft voiced lady to fuss over them. Nick would care less where the table and chairs were, as long he could stretch out his legs, have good brandy, and be told how wonderful he was. Heath suddenly envied his brother, for his simple needs in life.

Nick for his part could see the emotions that were coursing through his brother, and it gave him pause to think. Heath was normally the most self-contained person that he had ever encountered. There was a certain amount of irony; Nick thought that it had taken the red haired Lily to bring Heath to this emotional state.

"Heath, what is going on here? I really don't understand, or even know what to say to you! Why are you acting like you are? Lily is your wife, and you should be doing everything to make her as happy, and comfortable as possible!" Nick exhaled a deep breath, suddenly wishing smoking was allowed in the barn.

The blond haired man looked at his brother, and saw the confusion, along with the annoyance on his face. Heath knew that Nick was the most direct person you could ever deal with, but also understood that his point of reference was so different than Heath's. His brother related to woman so differently than he did, which he'd noticed but never analyzed before. Now though it came to him that his approach was probably all wrong for someone like Lily.

"Everything I do with Lily is off-target, even though I'm only trying to treat her as her own person! I didn't think she needed to be followed like I didn't trust her! There is also the fact that I have opinions about furniture too, even if I'm a man!" Heath paused in the middle of his declaration, before he went on "Mother has been missing Jarrod, and likes company at night – not that you would care about that! Why should I go to bed when Lily wants to go to bed; we are two separate people!"

Heath knew that he was hitting below the belt, and being petty at the same time but he couldn't help himself. His bedroom had always been his sanctuary, and while he loved Lily he had never thought she would want to rearrange the room. It also bothered him how Nick was so cavalier about their mother's feelings. There was something unfair about the fact that Victoria was on Nick's side in the whole affair.

"Heath, it is not your responsibility to keep mother company! Mother can always go to San Francisco, to visit Jarrod and Audra, if she is lonely." Nick regarded his brother with a baleful expression, going on "Lily is your wife, and she comes first! Why don't you understand that?" Nick was aghast at his brother's reasoning, wondering how Heath was more concerned about Victoria than he was about his wife. "Why should she go to bed all by herself, while you stay up to talk to mother? How insulting is that?"

The younger man wanted to explain how important the time with their mother was to him. Heath remembered how the only time he ever had with Leah was when she would come home late at night, from her job. They would sit together and talk about the day's events, the only time he ever connected to her. His mother's death had hit him hard, and he now saw how the loss was still affecting his life.

"All I've tried to do is keep both mother and Lily happy – why don't you understand that?" Heath saw what his brother was saying to him, but found it hard to reconcile, based on his relationship with both Leah and Victoria. For the longest time, it had been him, Leah, and Hannah; after Leah's death it had been Victoria. He had always needed to be there for them, because they didn't have anyone else.

"Heath, what about your wife? Where does she fit in your life? You are Lily's husband, and she needs you! You loved her enough to marry her, and now you won't stand by her?" Nick felt like the problem was way beyond him, and even Jarrod too. He felt very sorry for Lily, and what she was dealing with.

"What do you mean, I won't stand by her?" Heath was shocked at what Nick was saying, not caring for what his brother was implying. It was as if he wasn't being a man, and taking care of his wife. That thought made him think of Zack, standing there with Lily, being all attentive to her. Heath had no doubt that Zack would understand exactly what Nick was saying.

"Heath, you need to spend time with Lily, outside of the bed! Talk to her, and find out what matters to her. Let her know what matters to you too! You've been to St. Louis, and the ranch is nothing like that at all. Explain your life to her, and what it means to you!" Nick told his brother, seeing the young man working hard to understand it all.

"Look, it is very considerate of you to be thinking about mother, Heath. Maybe you need to be as considerate to Lily, as you are to her. When you are married you need think about your wife's feelings, and she needs to think about yours." Nick offered, hoping Heath would see what he was saying.

Heath saw that Nick was telling him exactly what Victoria had, but in a different way. The comment about Lily growing up in the city was a good point; he remembered how he'd felt when he was visiting her house in St. Louis. It was different than the ranch, but he'd not taken the time to think about her opinion. "I guess I need to find out what is important to Lily." He sighed and Nick's face took on a cheerful look.

"That is just the ticket, Heath! Oh, and don't take what Lily said too personally – red haired women tend to have tempers, you know." Nick replied in a conspiratorial voice, as he slapped his brother on the back and said good night adding "You should probably be getting upstairs too, because you have a rather large slice of humble pie to eat!" He walked out of the barn pleased with how things had turned out, and hurried into the house; his bed and Katarina were waiting for him.

Heath heard Nick's laughter as he walked out of the barn, and was glad that at least someone was happy. He put away the saddle soap and rag, and closed down the barn, before he headed to the house. It was probably going to be a long night, he mused, as he entered the house.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gentle Into The Night**_

Just as Nick entered the bedroom, Katarina was walking out of the dressing room in her bathrobe. It was new one, in a pretty shade of rose pink velvet, trimmed with chiffon ruching in the same color. He remembered her commenting that she'd ordered a couple of new robes, to accommodate her larger size. Her dark blond hair was loose, hanging down her back, slightly curled, as her blue eyes looked at him with love and welcome.

"Very pretty, sugar! I like it!" Nick declared happily, as he put his arms around her, and kissed her. It was heaven to be up here with here, and not in the barn with his brother. Katarina snuggled very close to him, as she returned the kiss.

"Let me go get my clothes off, and we can resume that activity." He told her grinning, breaking off the kiss. Nick sat down on the chair and started taking his boots off.

"How did it go with Heath?" Katarina asked, as Nick stood up. She followed him into the dressing room, and watched him undress, adding "I have your robe already on the bed." Nick leered at her as he finished removing his clothes, and then excused himself for a moment. Katarina went back into the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Now that she was seven months along she was feeling the additional weight she was carrying. Her body was letting her know that her time was getting closer.

"Katarina, I'm really concerned about Heath, and I feel very bad for Lily. She is going to need our help and support, to make the marriage work." Nick replied sadly, as he walked back in from the bathroom, and Katarina went over to put her arms around him. He was naked, and she let her body rest against his warmth.

"Oh Nicholas, what is going on?" Katarina inquired, as a cold knot of fear entered her body. Her husband looked so serious, which meant that whatever was going on, it was hitting him in the core of his being.

"He needs to sort out his priorities, and stop over thinking everything." Nick went on to tell her what Heath had said, and his responses. Katarina told him about Lily, and their conversation. When Nick heard about the furniture and flowers issue, along with the 'city slicker' comment he was glad that his brother wasn't around, because he would have slapped him up the side of the head.

Nick was all set to say something to that effect, when he felt a little push against his stomach. His eyes went wide, as he moved his hand down to Katarina's belly. "I know I've felt it before, sugar, but I still get goose bumps." Nick felt the baby kick again, as he rubbed his hand gently. He slowly reached up and untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Thoughts of Heath and Lily receded into the back of his brain.

Katarina felt what he was doing, and sighed happily as she was now totally bare, with their skins touching. The feel of his body always stirred her in a way she still didn't understand, but never wanted to lose. Being with him now, with their child moving she was overcome by awe at it all.

"The baby is letting you know that your presence is sensed." She replied in a soft voice, and Nick heard the love and devotion in her voice.

"Do you really think so, Katarina? That the baby knows I'm the father?" Nick felt another kick, as in response to his question. He slowly moved his hand around her belly, feeling the heavy fullness, and the kicks of the baby. It was wondrous to look at her, and see her body change as the baby grew. She always enjoyed him touching her, and massaging her back and belly.

"I wouldn't be surprised; because I'm sure the baby senses the changes in my body when we are close. You are the only one who makes me feel the way you do." Katarina couldn't think of a better explanation, but she thought it made sense. She had seen the pride in his eyes so often, when he looked at her, and knew that he was a man who was meant to be a father. Some men she knew were put off by the whole child bearing ritual, but Nicholas wasn't one of them, which made her glad.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are? I love you, and the way you look, carrying our child!" Nick reached over and started kissing her passionately, with his hand still on her belly. By now her arms were around his neck, and she was letting his tongue plunder her mouth with abandon. "Sugar, is it still all right for us to be together?" Nick drew back cautiously, thinking about what the Doc had told them.

"Nicholas, it is fine for another month." She informed him, and then a wicked gleam came into her eyes "Don't worry about the last month though, because there are several other things I can do to give you pleasure." Her voice had a sultry note in it as she told him that, and Nick was very curious as to what she had in mind. He tried to ask her about it, but she shook her head and told him it would be a surprise.

"I just had an idea, Nicholas!" Katarina expressed, and Nick wondered if she had changed her mind about telling him. "No, you will have to wait! My idea is that when we go to San Francisco next week, why don't we get your mother to go along, to visit Audra? That would give Lily and Heath time to themselves." She detailed out her thoughts, and Nick nodded his head.

"Yes, your last trip to the city for a couple of months, Sugar. Are you sure you are still up for it?" Nick inquired, not wanting her to overdo it. She had wanted to see what Audra and Samantha had done with their houses, before she would not be able to travel for a while. Katarina had also wanted to pray at the Russian cathedral and talk to Bishop Krill.

"Absolutely, and we really need to go now, because then I won't be able to get there again for a while. Do you think your mother would go along with the idea?" Katarina asked her husband, who smiled at her. She was so easy to make happy, he thought, and he liked how she was looking out for Lily.

"Mother will think your plan is brilliant, and Audra will enjoy the company. It works, since we were already planning on staying with Jarrod and Samantha." Nick agreed with her, getting excited to see his brother. He became aware that Katarina slim white fingers were low on his body, producing a swift reaction. "You are one naughty little minx, my dear." Nick almost purred, as he started kissing her neck while pulling her down into a chair. Katarina gave a satisfied laugh at his comment.

Heath walked up the stairs, and down the hall to his room; their room he mentally corrected as he stood in front of the door. He was trying to decide if he should just walk in, but decided to play it safe and knocked instead. It was several minutes before the door opened and Lily was standing there, looking pretty in a pale pink nightgown. Heath remembered her telling him that she really liked pink, but it was hard to wear with her hair, so she saved it for her nightclothes and underwear.

"Why are you knocking? It is _your_ room after all!" Lily's voice was cool and she turned her back on him. Heath watched her walk over to the bed, and get under the covers, moving over to her side as close to the edge as she could get. She laid her head down on the pillow, and turned to face the wall, so her back was towards him. He sighed, trying to decide where to start in straightening things out.

"Lily, I was wrong today, about forcing you to go riding by yourself. I meant well, because I want you to be comfortable riding around the ranch. I made the mistake of assuming that you would want to get to know the trails by yourself, because that is what I would do." Heath paused, checking to see if she was listening, and saw her stir slightly. "I will talk to Carlos tomorrow, and accept his offer to ride with you." He added as an olive branch, and watched as she stirred a little more.

"I also want to apologize for being inconsiderate to you, and not spending more time with you. Lily, I should have realized that living on the ranch was not like anything you were used to." Heath knew he was on the right track when she sat up against the pillows to look at him. Taking a deep breath "Can we try again, and I'll be more understanding? And could you be patient while I adjust to married life?"

She looked at him, standing there with a very worried frown on his face, and she was touched. His blue eyes were shining, and the light from the nightstand picked out his blond hair. Lily could tell that Heath was sorry, and she thought about what Catherine had told her. "Heath, you're not the only one who needs to adjust to married life." She admitted, and then thought about being honest with him.

"Heath, you probably now know that I have a temper, and I don't always control it well." Lily had struggled her whole life with it, and having been raised with two brothers didn't help the situation. Heath saw her sitting there, her hands clasped together, as she made her admission.

"Boy howdy, I think we all know that now! However, based on my behavior the last four days, I think you have done an admirable job of controlling it." Heath observed with a smile, thinking that with the way he'd acted, it was surprising she hadn't lost it before. Lily smiled back at him, and watched as he carefully came over to sit on the bed, facing her. He noticed her reddish gold hair curling around her shoulders, and how creamy the soft pink nightgown made her skin look.

They spent the next hour talking, and worked out some issues. Heath did insist that one night a week he would like the chance to stay up and talk to his mother. Lily conceded that it was reasonable request, and stated that she hadn't realized that the woman was missing her oldest son. Heath felt though there was still something he needed to get say, and he hoped that she would understand.

"Lily, I know I should not have snapped at you, about the furniture and flowers like I did. It took me by surprise, because I was expecting it. We are still getting used to each other, and I think it will take some time. However, I'm not going to change my basic personality, even though I love you very much." Heath hesitated, but knew they had to clear the air "I take pride in being an independent, self-sufficient person; I don't like to rely on other people. Probably because I've been alone a lot of my life, it is hard for me to open up and trust. The way I treated you, and the assumptions I made, were because I respect you as an independent person too."

She heard what he was telling her, and remembered her sister-in-law's words, about Heath's personality. Catherine had said that he was solitary by nature, and she also thought about how he had been raised only by his mother. Lily contrasted that with how she had been raised, in a loving family with two parents. She now saw that it was going to be a slow road, as they adjusted to a life together. It concerned her, because she hoped that she had the patience that it would take.

"Heath, I do appreciate that you see me as a person in my own right. Most men don't see their wives that way, and it says a great deal for you that you do. But you need to realize that you brought me into a way of life that I really don't know anything about. I am glad that you are going to take the time to listen to my opinions, and I will always work to respect yours." Lily replied, striving to give him what he needed, but making sure he understood what she wanted to.

The comment regarding a different way of life struck a chord with him, and he also considered her request about him helping her get used to living on the ranch. Heath could understand that after having lived in the city, it would seem strange on the ranch. However, he didn't know what he was expected to do, to help her get used to the ranch. In his opinion ranch life just was what it was, and you took it or left it.

Even as that thought went through his brain he thought of Zack with Lily, and Nick's comments. Heath also considered how his middle brother always paid Catherine a lot of attention. His sister-in-law certainly enjoyed it, and Lily had looked happy at having Zack fuss over her like he had been doing. He wondered if Lily was just asking for his attention, when she wanted help. Heath knew he could give her that, because of his feelings for her.

"Lily, I love you and I will do a better job of helping you get used to the ranch." Heath announced, putting his arms around her. He pulled her close against him, smelling the faint lavender essence that was in her hair. Lily put her arms around him, and Heath felt how warm and soft she was against him.

"Thank you Heath and I love you too! I'm sorry I said what I did; I don't regret marrying you. My temper sometimes makes me say things without thinking." Lily apologized, snuggling up next to him.

"You should think about wearing pink more often, honey; it makes your hair look amazing." Heath was wrapping a piece of the fire gold hair around his finger, as he made his observation. He then let his fingers brush against her soft skin, where the thin strap of the nightgown left it exposed. Lily felt what he was doing, and moved closer against him.

Heath's hands slowly explored her back, feeling the warmth of her skin through the delicate fabric of her nightgown. His lips found hers and soon he was kissing her, as their tongues danced sensuously together. Lily's last thought, as he rolled her over so she was looking up at him and his blue eyes shining, was that she could have patience, so everything would work out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: This is a long chapter, but I wanted the events all together, for chronological sake. The next chapter deals with Heath and Lily's trip to San Francisco, and I wanted to set the stage.**_

_**Around The Ranch**_

It was almost two weeks after the big blow-up, as she referred to it, and Lily was encouraged with how things were going. When she had come down to breakfast the next morning, she had been relieved that no one referenced the happenings of the night before. Since then she had been riding several times, with Carlos to accompany her. He was good company, and knew a lot of history both about the ranch, and the valley too. It had also given her the chance to work on learning some Spanish phrases, which made her feel better about interacting with the hands.

Heath had taken her out riding twice, both times on Buttercup who was always saddled for her when she arrived at the barn. When they finished riding, one of the hands took the horse, and she had not had to have any more horsemanship lessons from her husband.

Lily had also made the decision, on her own, to spend several days a week helping out her aunt and uncle at the chandler's shop. There was really nothing for her to do at the ranch, until she had her own house. Her relatives were very happy to have her, because it meant the shop was being staffed by a family member. For her part, she loved the chance to see and talk to people from different places.

The night at dinner, after spending her first day in town, her absence was remarked on while they were eating dinner. When she explained where she'd been, and added that she was planning on doing it several days a week, the reactions were interesting. Catherine had told her that it was a good idea, and didn't blame her for wanting something to do. Nick and Victoria both agreed with that sentiment, while Heath, after his initial surprise, said it was nice that she was helping out her aunt and uncle.

When they went to bed that night, Heath had asked her why she hadn't discussed it with him. Lily had replied that she had decided at the last minute, and didn't think he would care what she did with her time during the day. It took a great deal of self control not to throw his comment about independence and self sufficiency in his face. She was working on having more patience, in dealing with her life.

Catherine and Nick had left for San Francisco five days earlier, and at the last minute Victoria had decided to go with them. She said that Audra wanted her help with decorating the house, but Lily wondered if she really just wanted to give the newlyweds some privacy. She was happier about Heath's mother leaving than she let on, feeling guilty for having those thoughts.

Lily had understood Heath's concern for the woman, but it still bothered her that he had been so willing put Victoria's feelings ahead of hers. His voice, as he had explained his actions, had shown her how clearly he held the woman in high regard. Her aunt Anne had pointed out to her that maybe she was feeling inadequate, because her mother-in-law was so at home on the ranch, while she wasn't. Lily agreed with her aunt's assessment, and hoped that she and Heath would have their own house soon.

Heath had held fast to their bargain, and had only stayed up to talk to Victoria once. Otherwise he went to bed when she did, but it almost seemed like he was getting up earlier than before. Lily still wished he would cuddle with her in the morning, but the best she ever got was a good morning kiss. However, she wasn't as tired because she had gotten better about being able to go back to sleep, and sometimes she took a nap during the day. He had though started making it a point to come in from the barn a little earlier, at the end of the day, so they could have tea together before going downstairs.

Lily was in the kitchen now, working on dinner, with Rachelle keeping her company. Since everyone had been gone she and Heath had eaten casually in the kitchen, not bothering with getting dressed up. She knew that Rachelle had been a little nervous about having her territory invaded, but the woman relaxed once she saw that Lily knew what she was doing.

They were talking about food, and Lily had been interested to learn that Silas, and his family, had all been slaves on a very grand plantation just outside of Charleston, S.C. The house was even bigger than the Barkley's and over a hundred years old. Rachelle told her about the dishes her mother and grandmother cooked, involving rice, and seafood. Lily recognized a number of those dishes as being popular in St. Louis. Both women lamented how hard it was to get good seafood in Stockton.

"Miz Lily, you're looking forward to having your own house, aren't you?" Rachelle asked, as she watched the young woman working away, happily humming. The cook had seen that Mr. Heath's wife had been smiling a great deal more since the rest of the family had left.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at the older woman "Please, don't take it the wrong way, Rachelle. Everyone has been very kind and understanding, but all this is so different than what I'm used to." She waved her arm to indicate the house, and Rachelle nodded her head in understanding.

"We really don't get a lot of time together, when the family is in the house." Lily confessed, wishing she didn't have the feelings that she did. Victoria had been gracious, and she knew the older woman sympathized with what she was going through. Catherine was like a sister to her, and had helped her so much, while Nick had always been kind. However, they were wrapped up in themselves, and the baby coming.

"Mr. Heath loves you very much, Miz Lily. He loves his family too, and it is sometimes hard for a young man to learn how to balance that." Rachelle advised, thinking about the blond haired man. She knew that he was very close to her grandfather, and she was debating talking to him about the couple. It bothered her some that Mr. Heath seemed to keep so much from his pretty wife. Miz Catherine and Miz Barkley had both taken the young woman under her wing, but in Rachelle's opinion Mr. Heath should be looking out for her more.

"You do see everything, Rachelle!" Lily was a little put off by how much the woman knew about what was going on between her and Heath. She was all set to say something and then remembered how she had lost her temper at Heath in the front hall. The servants must have heard, she figured, because she wasn't quiet when the fury burst. Lily had brought the talk on herself, and she remembered one of her teachers telling her that her temper would be the undoing of her.

"We all care about you, and are glad that Mr. Heath married someone like you. He needs you badly; he just doesn't understand how to make it all work." Rachelle smiled at the young woman, feeling for what she was going through. Mr. Heath, while kind at heart, was not the easiest person to have around at times.

"Rachelle, it's too bad I'm not a horse – Heath knows how to make those work. Thank you for saying that though, and I love him too." Lily replied with a laugh, and the other woman joined in.

Heath finished up in the barn, and headed to the house to wash up before dinner. He felt rather bad admitting how much he was enjoying having Lily and the house to himself. The fact that he knew his mother was not alone, being with Audra and Owen, eased his mind. Lily had been a good sport about the time Heath spent with the woman, but knew that she missed his company.

He had been surprised when Lily had made the announcement at dinner, about her helping out her aunt and uncle. Heath waited until they were upstairs though, to ask her about her decision. He felt a little hurt that she had not discussed it with him, but did see her point about not wanting to have empty time on her hands.

After he had thought about it over night he realized what exactly bothered him about the fact she was working at the shop. Heath remembered all those months ago, when he had watched Lily wait on the two sailors. He had not met her yet, but had noticed how she was almost flirtatious with the men, which had made him envious.

Now that she was his wife, he didn't like the idea of her talking to strange men when he wasn't around. Heath wasn't sure how to say anything about it though, without sounding jealous and possessive. He consoled himself with the thought that usually her uncle or one of the clerks was usually in the shop too. However, he decided to try to work faster on getting the house done, so she would quit the job.

Since the family left, it had been easier to spend more time Lily, especially at meals. Heath also liked the fact that she wanted to cook, and was very happy eating in the kitchen. It was making him look forward to having their house done, so they could properly start their married life together. Heath had never been completely comfortable living in the big mansion, and would sometimes go out on the range, just to get away from it. He loved his family, but found the dinners in the dining room to be tiresome at times.

One of the things he admired about Lily is that she felt the same way he did, about how they wanted to live. The house they were building would be comfortable, with bedrooms for a large family, but it wouldn't be a mansion. Lily referred to it as a generous farm house, and he liked the sound of that.

Unfortunately, work wasn't going as quickly as he would've have liked, because of his other responsibilities around the ranch. Heath wanted to do as much as possible himself, both for the pleasure it brought him, and the knowledge that it would be done his way. He knew he could have turned more duties over to the crew who was working on the structure, but he didn't feel comfortable doing that.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, Heath hurried upstairs to wash up, so he could get down to the kitchen. This was their last night alone, and she had promised him a special dinner. He also had something planned for her, and was looking forward to her reaction.

They had finished eating, and were cleaning up together when Heath decided to put his plan into play. He suggested taking a buggy ride out to see where their house was going to be, using the lure of having her inspect some work that he'd done. Lily had been concerned about the darkness, but Heath pointed out that it was a full moon, with a clear sky.

The setting for the house was about five miles away from the main house and out buildings, nestled in a small, secluded clearing. Lily liked the fact that they would have privacy, which Heath agreed with, adding that it was still close enough for him to get to work easily. As the buggy went down the road, the couple talked, and was so engrossed in their conversation that Heath almost missed the turn off.

Going down the road, and rounding the curve Lily saw that the land had been cleared, just leaving the small bunch of trees on the western side. She could see that the foundation work had been done, and some framing. However, she was really expecting it to be further along than what it was. Lily suddenly felt like she was going to cry, and worked hard on controlling her tears. She knew that Heath was really excited and happy, so she didn't want to spoil their last night alone.

Heath looked at the foundation walls, knowing that they were sturdy and well anchored. He had insisted on top of the line materials, and redundancy in the use of them. He took her hand and walked her up to where the front door would be. Catching her by surprise he picked her up, and pretended to take a big step into the structure.

"This is just a rehearsal for when I really do carry you over the threshold!" He exclaimed, as he set her down and kissed her. "I love you Lily, and I am looking forward to having you in our house." Heath looked at her, noticing the moonlight highlighting the red in her hair. Her eyes were a green now, echoing the green in her dress. It still intrigued him how they could change from green to blue, and back again.

"Heath, I love you too!" Lily smiled up at him, glad to see him looking happy. She hoped that maybe the work would go quicker now that the foundation was done, so she asked. "Why don't you walk me through the layout, so I can envision each room?" They walked around once for the main floor, with Heath showing her where the rooms would be. Then they walked around again, doing the layout for the second floor.

"And this room, in the southeast corner, will be our bedroom!" Heath told her with a flourish, as they ended up in the back corner of the house. "We'll have a couple of windows, so we can get the morning sun!" Lily wasn't sure about the morning sun, but she nodded her head in agreement. She looked around, and then at the surrounding area.

Lily had an idea for the room, and she thought that now would be a good time to share it with Heath. Last week she'd gone down to Catherine and Nick's room, to ask about borrowing some hair pins. The beauty of the room had taken her breath away, with its décor and furnishings. The room was done in soft blue, pale olive green, cream, brown, and gold colors. The furniture was wood with the simple, elegant curves of an earlier time. Catherine had told her that the pieces had already been in the room, but she had redone the colors. Lily tried not to be envious when she'd seen the private bathroom, and the large dressing room. She also stamped down the envy that the Russian woman had been able to decorate just as she wanted.

What had intrigued Lily the most though were the French doors that led out to a balcony. Her sister-in-law had taken her out on it, and she'd seen a small table and chairs set up. There were two topiaries at the corners, and hanging baskets overhead that held flowers when it was nice. Catherine said that she and Nick would sit out there, and enjoy the over view of the garden, along with the fresh air.

The prettiness of the balcony had stayed with her, and she had decided she wanted something like that in her bedroom. "Heath, I have something I'd like to add to the design, since the outer walls are not done." Lily went on to explain about the French doors and balcony in an excited voice. She completely missed the look of dismay on Heath's face, since she had turned around to show him where the French doors should be.

"But that wasn't in the plan we drew up, Lily! And I think it is rather impractical – when would we ever use it?" Heath was non-plussed at her suggestion, trying to understand why she would want something so unnecessary in his mind. By now she had turned back around to face him, and he was taken aback at how upset she seemed.

In fact Lily couldn't believe that Heath wouldn't be excited about the idea, and didn't care for his comment about it being impractical. "I thought it would be nice for us to be able to sit outside, talk, and enjoy the view. I happen to like French doors!" Her voice carried an annoyed edge, and Heath remembered what his mother and brother had told him.

"I can see how it would be nice to sit outside, but why don't we do a terrace off of the living room, with French doors there? That way the whole family could enjoy it. Why would we want to be away from everyone else?" Heath was now picturing them, and their kids, sitting outside, all together.

For her part Lily had her hands clenched in fists, as she struggled keep from retorting 'oh_ good, we can invite you mother too'_. She was dismayed that he didn't seem to understand why they would want time for themselves.

"Come on honey, can't you see us and our kids all sitting around together on a summer evening?" Heath enthused, and saw how she smiled at the mention of children. Lily was in fact taken with the idea of them as a family, and decided that French doors off the living room onto a terrace would work too. She told him that, and he beamed with pleasure.

"By the way, I saw something in town the other day that made me think of you." Heath thought that now would be a good time to give her the surprise. He was relieved that she'd come around about the balcony, without too much fuss. In his experience they were drafty, and never really used by anyone.

"What is that?" Lily asked excitedly, as he pulled out a small box, tied with a white ribbon, from his vest pocket. Heath passed it to her, and she took it gingerly with one hand, while using her other to untie the bow. Inside, on a delicate gold chain, was a butterfly pendent with the wings made of different shades of turquoise inlaid among the gold work. It was set off by the pave diamonds that made up the body and antennae of the creature.

"Heath, it is lovely! Oh, is this really for me?" Lily was amazed that he would buy her anything like it, and she held the chain up slowly.

"The different shades reminded me of your eyes, and all the colors they turn." Heath explained, as he went to put it around her neck. He stepped in back of her, and fastened it around her neck, before his fingers brushed the nape as he adjusted the necklace. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine, and he heard her soft sigh of pleasure.

He lowered his head until his lips were just beneath her ear, as he whispered. "I love you so much Lily." Heath then let his lips gently kiss her neck, as she melted against him. "I have a blanket and some champagne, dear. What do you think about christening our bedroom right now?" He suggested in a very low, deep voice that aroused a sharp ache in her core.

"Outside? Now?" One part of Lily's brain was trying to process what he was asking, but he'd already gone over to the buggy. Heath came back with a blanket, and a small basket, which he set down. He spread the blanket out, and then pulled her down onto it.

"The moon is full, and they say that it is a good omen." Heath offered, as he opened the bottle, and poured some of the golden liquid into the glasses. Lily took hers, but looked quizzically at him.

"A good omen for what?" She still had some doubts about having relations right out in the open, and wondered if she was supposed to take off all of her clothes.

"More than one Indian tribe believes that a man and a woman coming together under a full moon leads to the arrival of a child." Heath explained with a grin that made her laugh.

"Do I need to take off my clothes? All of them?" Lily was still trying to wrap her mind around that thought. She wanted to be with Heath, but thought it rather brazen what he was suggesting.

"Absolutely, I want to see you naked in the moonlight, with just the necklace on." Heath almost purred, as he ran his hand from her shoulder to her breast. He gently cupped it, as he stroked the hardening peak.

Lily moaned slightly, as she looked at him with passion. By now she'd finished her glass of champagne, and not being a big drinker was feeling slightly silly.

"Heath Barkley, if I'm taking off my clothes, you are taking yours off too!" She declared saucily, which caused him to pull her closer to him, as they undressed each other. He made her stand up, so he could see all of her body as the silver light illuminated her lovely figure. The pave diamonds on the necklace caught some of the overhead light, and winked slightly. Heath laughed delightfully, before he pulled her down to the blanket, close to him.

_San Francisco, Five Days Earlier_

Victoria, Nick, and Catherine had arrived in the city in the afternoon, with Jarrod, and Audra meeting them at the station. Audra took her mother, saying that Owen had to work and confirming that they would all meet for dinner at her house tomorrow night. Jarrod took Nick and Catherine home, where Samantha was waiting for them. She showed them where their room was, and helped to get them settled. Catherine and Samantha wanted a nap before tea, while Jarrod and Nick decided to go to the Mining Exchange, to conduct some business. Now, they all met in the front parlor, for a tour of the house.

Catherine was impressed with the decorating and colors that her sister-in-law had used. In many ways it reminded her of the big house on the ranch, but she could see European influences too. "You have some lovely pieces." She expressed her appreciation for the antiques. "That commode looks like Louis Quinze! The ormolu work is incredible!" Samantha was impressed that she knew the proper French pronunciation.

"Most of the pieces are from my family's home in New Orleans, and a number of them my mother brought with her from France. The harpsichord though was a piece from my father's family. It has a rather risqué story, supposedly." Jarrod's wife offered, flattered that her sister-in-law liked the décor. The harpsichord was in the corner of the front room, a delicate instrument inlaid with pieces of various colored wood.

"Brother dear, just so you know, that means some dealer made up a tale to increase the price." Jarrod observed, his aquamarine eyes twinkling with pleasure. The men had tumblers of whiskey, celebrating a profitable afternoon at the exchange. Nick roared with laughter, as the ladies joined in.

He was in good spirits, having enjoyed the afternoon with his brother. After the business was done they'd sat and smoked cigars while talking about impending fatherhood. He had been pleased to learn that Jarrod and Samantha had decided to build a town house in Stockton, because of his law practice. Nick was looking forward to having his older brother close by again.

"Please, tell me! I love stories, especially risqué ones!" Catherine retorted, as she let her hands feel the smooth top. The inlay was so well done that there were no rough edges at all, and she was estimating that the piece probably dated from the last century. Nick had caught the racy look she'd given him, when she'd made the comment about liking risqué stories. He started to think about what risqué thing he could do to her tonight, and almost missed the story of the harpsichord.

"Supposedly the piece was in a great French chateau, where the lovely daughter of a count lived. A young man came to teach music and fell in love with the girl. He wasn't of her class, so the couple met in secret. They would leave notes for each other in a hidden compartment in the instrument." Samantha paused, and showed them how pressing one piece of the inlay opened a secret drawer.

"Then the terror came, and the girl's father who had always been a cruel overlord, was marked for death. One night the people from the village stormed the castle, and killed the count and his family. The music teacher was spared because his father was a tradesman, but he had to watch while the castle was destroyed. He managed to save the harpsichord, and fled with it to the colony of French Louisiana." Samantha finished the story by running her fingers over the ivory keys. They hardly produced any sound, but it made a nice finale.

"It does sound very romantic, but I'm having problems seeing the man fleeing down the road with this strapped to his back." Catherine observed with a merry laugh. The picture she conjured up made everyone else laugh too.

"The piece is actually very old, and whatever the story we are lucky to have it." Jarrod had walked over and put his arm around his wife's waist before he added "And of course there is the sentimental value for Samantha, since it was her father's." He kissed her on her cheek, making his wife look at him with adoring eyes. It was very clear that they were very much in love, and very happy together.

Catherine was observing the couple and couldn't believe the changes in her brother-in-law since she'd first met him, over a year ago. Jarrod had always been kind, and pleasant, but she had sensed an underlying loneliness in him. When she'd found out about Beth she understood where it was coming from, but admired him for the face he showed to the world. Now though, you could see the happiness emanating from inside him, which cheered her.

As she had those thoughts, she thought about her other brother-in-law, and where he was with his life right now. Catherine thought about what both Lily and Nicholas had told her, about their talks with Heath. Looking at Jarrod full of pride about the harpsichord, and its silly story, she couldn't help but wonder how Heath would have reacted in the same circumstances.

"Thank you for the update about what is going on in Stockton, but what about the newlyweds?" Jarrod asked, as they finished up dinner. The meal had been delicious, and now they were enjoying a dessert of berries and cream. He watched as Nick and Catherine exchanged a look, as she sighed.

"I think the honeymoon ended very fast." Nick observed, looking towards his wine glass, which was empty. Samantha noticed that, and passed the decanter, for him to refill it. She too had seen the look that the other couple had exchanged, which had caused her to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh, no don't say that! Lily is so pretty, and so nice!" Samantha had liked the young woman right away, sensing a good natured, cheerful personality in her. She was also sensitive to the issue of the marriage not going well; she and her first husband had had their own issues, but he had died before they could resolve them.

Nick proceeded to tell them about Lily going riding by herself, and the events that followed, culminating with the scene in the hall. Catherine offered some comments too, and talked about the time that she'd spent with Lily.

"I feel so bad for her, because Heath really has left her to fend for herself. She was spending time with me at the blending house, until just recently, because she had nothing else to do." Nick's wife expressed her final sentence with sympathy.

Samantha inquired "Why isn't she coming to the blending house with you?" The actress was curious about what had changed.

"Lily is going into town several days a week, to help her aunt and uncle out at their shop. She is very good at the job, and I know she likes being around people. Honestly, I can't blame her, because Heath is not the most talkative person." Catherine answered, as she took a spoonful of the berries and cream. Privately she thought it was good that Lily had something to occupy her.

"Sugar, I still think it is odd that Heath didn't know she was going to do it, until she announced it at the dinner table. It was clear that he was surprised by what she was doing, and I don't think he is really that happy about it. He's putting on a good act, but I can tell that he would rather her not do it." Nick divulged, as the other couple regarded him closely. He explained the whole scene at the dinner table, and Catherine admitted that she agreed with her husband; Lily had not discussed it with Heath beforehand.

"That doesn't say much for the state of their relationship, if she is making those kinds of decisions by herself. I agree with Catherine, Heath is not the easiest person to have a discussion with, but he is her husband." Jarrod put it out there, his legal instinct to see both sides coming into play.

Nick wanted to Jarrod to understand everything that was going on with Heath. He told them about his chat with Heath, and what his responses had been. He also revealed what Victoria had told him, about her talk with Heath.

"Really, the basic issue is his damn stubborn pride; excuse my language at the dinner table." Nick announced, and both ladies just smiled. "Anyway, his stubborn pride to do everything by himself, and keep everything to himself." He shook his head as he made his pronouncement.

"Let me get this straight! Heath thought Lily would enjoy exploring the ranch on her own? A girl who grew up in a large city? I doubt she was even allowed to go down the street by herself." Jarrod was trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. "He is lucky that she didn't get hurt, or worse! I hope that when you talked to him you explained about her background?"

Taking a large swallow of his wine, Nick commented "I tried, but I lost my temper once in the process!" That caused Catherine and Samantha to giggle, while Jarrod rolled his eyes.

"Brother, only once?" Jarrod retorted, but then added "I guess considering the circumstances you should be proud of your self-control." From what he was hearing he was surprised that Nick had not resorted to his fists to get his point across. Maybe marriage had settled his brother down some, he mused.

"Jarrod, I think when Heath and Lily come to visit next week, you need to spend some time with him. Advice giving is really not my thing, and I'm not sure if what I said even made an impact." Nick admitted discouragingly, as he finished his wine.

"It sounds like something good might come of this though, if we can finally end the feud with the Morton's. I am impressed that Zack offered to buy you a drink, Nick! However, I think that you probably owe the man one, for his rescuing Lily." Jarrod offered, as he put his spoon down.

"I don't understand; shouldn't Heath buy the man a drink? After all, it was Heath's wife that this Zack took care of." Samantha questioned, as she looked at her husband.

"Well now, there is a little issue with that, My Dear. Nick's relationship with Zack, and his brother JR, is based on the fact that they all want to be number one." Jarrod started to explain, and when Nick tried to interrupt he held up his hand. "Their relationship with Heath is very different, and based on the circumstances of his birth." He saw that Samantha understood what he was referencing, as she nodded her head. She had forgotten about that, until just now.

"I think we need to adjourn to the study, where you gentlemen can have your cigars, and tell us all the risqué gossip you heard at the exchange." Samantha stood up, knowing her husband was more than ready for his after dinner smoke. She smiled dazzlingly as she finished up "I think it will be good for Heath and Lily to visit next week. Jarrod can spend time with Heath, and Lily and I will have some girl time. A change in scene will be nice for them."


	11. Chapter 11

_**San Francisco – Part One**_

Lily put her gloves and hat on, as the train pulled into the station in San Francisco. The train trip had already been great, and she could hardly wait to see the city. She had never experienced the luxury of traveling in a private railcar before. The oriental attendant, Soo Lin had offered coffee and pastries when they had boarded the train. Lunch was a lavish affair, and Lily had wanted to giggle at how almost over the top it was.

She was glad though that Nick and Catherine had overruled Heath about the travel arrangements. He had not wanted to bother with the Barkley's car for what he considered a short trip. Nick though had pointed out that the car was for the family's use, while Catherine had wrinkled her nose and said something about sitting next to chickens.

Lily had asked Heath about it later, and he had commented that his sister-in-law had probably never ridden in a public car in her life, so how would she know? She had noticed before his attitude towards Catherine; he seemed to like her, but would sometimes almost look down on her. Lily remembered Heath talking about how it bothered him, the way everyone acted towards the woman once it was known she was pregnant.

The train had come to a stop, and Lily adjusted her outfit one last time. Catherine and Nina had helped her pack for the trip, and told her what the weather was like in the city. She was wearing a skirt and jacket of tweed; the colors were coffee, cream, and dark brown. The trim was the same brown in velvet, while her hat was brown velvet with coffee and cream ribbons for trim. The whole ensemble made her hair look even redder than it normally was which was very eye catching.

Jarrod was waiting for them, and greeted them with hugs, as he motioned for a porter to take care of their luggage. They stood on the platform and talked, while the bags were collected from the car. The porter came up with their luggage, and Jarrod looked at it and laughed.

"Well I know why you've come to the city, Lily – to shop! You hardly have any luggage at all!" He observed with twinkling eyes, as he went on "Of course, I just had Catherine last week and between you and me, she is the only person who can make my wife and my sister look like light travelers!" He was in fact rather taken aback at how little luggage the couple had, and he was sure that most of it was Lily's.

"Jarrod, we just want a low key family visit!" Heath tried to assert, hoping that the riverboat casino didn't come to pass. He didn't want the trip to be extravagant and fancy, which had been part of the reason he'd not wanted to take the private car. It concerned him that the trip could spin out of control so easily.

"Don't worry; there will be plenty of family time! However, Nick and Catherine said that you all wanted to go to the Marie Louise, and there is a party that you need to attend! The season is underway, and there is a lot going." Jarrod announced loudly, slapping Heath on the back as he queried "You did bring your evening clothes, didn't you?"

Heath saw the writing on the wall, and acquiesced to what he was in store for. He was sorry he had ever offered to bring Lily to the city, and wished he could get back on the train. Lily for her part was looking around with wide eyes, as she heard her brother-in-law talk about the riverboat and parties. On the way to the house on Telegraph Hill, Jarrod pointed out sites and talked about the history of the city. She was entranced with the smell of the ocean, coming in from the harbor. It was possible to see the masts of some the ships anchored, and her brother-in-law promised to take her down one day for a closer look.

Jarrod and Samantha's house was a tall, narrow row house very modern looking with its elaborate wood trim. Lily found out that it was called 'ginger breading' and liked how it was painted a bright color to offset the house. Samantha was waiting for them, and greeted them happily as an oriental houseman took care of their luggage. She was introduced to Piers and Elyse, an older Negro couple who took care of the house. Lily found out that they'd been with Samantha in New Orleans, and had followed her out west, while the oriental houseman was Soo Lin's brother-in-law.

Samantha showed them to their room, and then told them what time dinner was, adding that they would do the house tour then. She announced that she was going to take a nap, and Lily remembered that the woman was with child. That made her think of the day by the river with Heath, when he'd announced that Barkley men were potent. She was keeping her fingers crossed that the full moon had worked its magic. For politeness sake, and because she thought Heath would enjoy the time with Jarrod, Lily said that she would unpack and take a nap herself.

Once she had the bedroom to herself, Lily explored a bit, admiring how pretty it was. She had only seen the front hall, and this bedroom, but so far the décor reminded her both of the big house at the ranch, and some of the nicer houses in St. Louis. There was a console table in the upstairs hall that looked antique she had noticed, as they walked to the room.

Lily wanted to see what the bed felt like, and lay down on the pretty quilt that covered it. The mattress was soft and the pillows fluffy so she decided she would unpack later. As her eyes closed she thought about what Jarrod had said, about the shopping and parties. The trip was going to be wonderful, she was sure she thought happily.

The next morning she woke up for the second time, and stretched contentedly. She had woken up earlier with Heath, who was feeling very affectionate. They were able to be together since he didn't have to go out to the barns, and it had been wonderful. Afterwards they had snuggled, and talked about the night before. Dinner had been delicious, with Samantha and Jarrod being great company.

Heath had risen earlier, while she had gone back to sleep for a while longer. Deciding now that she wanted breakfast, she got out of bed and tried to figure out what to wear. Lily wasn't sure what they would be doing today, so she put on a simple day dress for the time being. She walked downstairs, admiring the décor again, as she'd had last night. Samantha had told her that she'd done the decorating herself, while Jarrod beamed with pride. It made Lily aware that Heath's brothers did not have the same issues about furniture as he did.

"Good morning Lily! What a surprise." Jarrod looked up from the newspaper he was reading, as did Heath. "Piers, will you set another place for Miss Lily?" He asked the man who was wearing a suit similar to the one that Silas wore.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding?" Lily suddenly felt self conscious, as the man started laying out a plate and silverware for her. Heath was smiling at her though, which made her feel a little better.

"Oh, no not at all! I just assumed that you ate breakfast upstairs like Samantha does." Jarrod smiled at her, feeling bad that he'd said anything at all. He'd never been around Lily, but was used to his wife's habits, knew that Catherine followed the same routine. Jarrod could tell that she was now hesitant about sitting down, so he added "Your company will be very pleasant; we were just talking about building houses."

When Jarrod mentioned Samantha eating upstairs, she remembered what Catherine had told her, about that too. Lily now wondered if there was some rule that she didn't know about, for married women. She then remembered that Victoria came down to breakfast; however, she was a widow so maybe that was different.

"I will do that tomorrow morning." Lily replied, adding to save face "I just wasn't sure what our plans were for the day." She hoped that it was a good enough excuse. Heath gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything.

"My understanding, from my wife, is that she is taking you shopping, while Heath and I go to my office." Jarrod looked at his brother "I have some paperwork for you to review, and then we'll go to the San Francisco club for lunch. After that, you can come with me to a board meeting." He was glad that he was going to have Heath along, because he felt his younger brother needed to be familiar with the business side of the family's holdings.

Over breakfast Lily learned that Jarrod and Samantha were going to build a house in Stockton. They talked about the location, and she knew right where it was. There were several lots available, all of which overlooked the river. It sounded like the house was going to be a town home, smaller than what she and Heath were building.

"I am bringing Samantha out to the ranch in June, and she'll stay through August. I'll be going back and forth, while the house is being built. We should be moved in by September, if she can get the furnishings all done." Jarrod finished up talking about the house, smiling as he did so.

"Your house will be done by September?" Lily questioned, trying to sound calm. She was actually upset, because Heath had mentioned on the train that they might not be into their house until January now.

"Lily, ours is taking longer because it is bigger, and I'm doing a lot of the work. We want to make sure that it is just what we want." Heath announced hurriedly, seeing how her mind was working. He felt bad that it was taking longer, but he was meticulous. He wished Jarrod had not said anything about when the house would be ready. Somehow he knew that she would bring the subject later, when they were alone.

Jarrod had no trouble seeing that the issue was a sore subject with Lily, and he felt bad for her. He knew how Heath worked, and when it was done the house would be perfect with no flaws. However, that wasn't much consolation to her, he was sure. He could also see that his brother was not happy with the conversation.

"Heath is right about that Lily. I'm using a commercial builder, which only gives me so much control over the final product. I really don't have a choice, because of my schedule and travelling." Jarrod explained, hoping that it calmed the situation. Lily knew what he was doing, and went along with it because she did not want to cause a scene at the table. She was going to talk to Heath later though, to see if they couldn't speed up construction. To change the subject, she asked her brother-in-law if he had any court cases coming up.

"Do you think it would be all right if I went upstairs to see Samantha?" Lily asked when she'd finished the delicious food. Breakfast had included grits, a favorite of hers, so she'd had two helpings. She wondered why Silas didn't make them for breakfast at the ranch more often.

"Yes, she would enjoy it! You two can plan out your day." Jarrod observed with a smile, "Trust me, by the time you leave, you will have several more pieces of luggage to take back!" He was in fact very happy that Samantha was going to be taking the young woman shopping. He privately thought that Lily looked like she could use some fun in her life. That reminded him of Nick's request to talk to Heath, but Jarrod decided that could wait a couple of days – he wanted to completely understand what he was dealing with.

Samantha's room was lovely, with elaborately carved dark wood furniture covered in blue-grey damask fabric. It was ornamented with silver trim, and there was a French looking rug on the floor. Her sister-in-law was sitting in bed, with a tray in front of her, wearing a white velvet and lace bed jacket. She greeted Lily kindly, and told her to pull up a chair, to sit by her.

"Your room is pretty! Actually, you whole house is so nice!" Lily exclaimed, after exchanging pleasantries. She was now even more eager to move into her own house, and said so.

"I don't blame you at all, Lily! I can relate to what you are going through, because of my first marriage." Samantha replied, and saw the curious look the other woman had. "I was eighteen when I married Charles, and the war was going on. We didn't have any kind of honeymoon; we just went to his house – or rather his mother's house. I spent my wedding night in his bedroom, two doors down from her room. His father had passed away when he was young, so it had just been the two of them."

"Oh Samantha, was his mother nice?" Lily could see several parallels with her life, and hoped that her sister-in-law would have some words to help her. Samantha gave her a 'what do you think' look, and went on to explain that Charles was only home for two weeks, before he was ordered to Vicksburg. She told Lily what it was like to live in a place that wasn't yours, with a woman who resented you.

"Interesting though, after my son was born, and Charles' death, his mother, and I became friends. I ended up taking care of her until she died, in the last days of the war." Samantha finished up the story, and Lily felt sympathy for the woman.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Lily inquired, and the other woman nodded her head "Did you and Charles have words?" It felt like prying to ask, but she felt like she was ship lost at sea, in dealing with marriage. Her sister-in-law gave her a reassuring smile at her question.

"I declare, if he'd stayed around longer than two weeks we would have!" Samantha shook her head, and Lily understood the note in the woman's voice.

"Heath and I had words about the furniture in his room, and flowers." Lily confessed, as she told the whole tale. Samantha was so easy to talk to, and she knew that the woman would understand where she was coming from. "It still bothers me, because even when the house is built, if it ever is, Heath still won't let me furnish it the way I want to." Her shoulders sagged, as she thought the house issue.

"Lily, it is very hard to move into someone else's space! It is too bad that you two could not have moved to a different room at the ranch house, just so you were on equal footing so to speak. Men are very funny about their sanctuaries." Samantha advised, "Jarrod picked everything out for his study, here at the house. Piers is the only one he lets clean in there." Lily cheered up slightly, as Samantha told her about Jarrod, and the next sentence made her even happy.

"You will probably find, when confronted with a whole house, Heath will stake out one room and let you take care of the rest. Just let him do what he wants in that one room, no matter how ghastly, and you can have the rest of the house!" Samantha was sure that her taciturn brother-in-law would not want to bother with multiple rooms. In her opinion, men wanted their domain, and once that was established really didn't care about anything else.

Samantha saw that Lily was looking a lot happier, so she moved on to a different subject. "We are going shopping today! I thought we could visit this fabric warehouse, and then afterwards we will go to Lee Kee. He is a master tailor who can make dresses overnight!" Samantha informed Lily, who asked why she needed the dresses made so quickly.

"Ah, that is because of the Stanford's grand reception in four days!" The dark haired woman exclaimed, and noticing that her sister-in-law looked puzzled, she elucidated. "Leland Stanford is the richest, most important man in California. He has the controlling interest in both the Central Pacific and Southern Pacific Railroads, and since the merger with Wells Fargo, he sits on their board of directors. He is also the majority shareholder in the Occidental and Pacific shipping line."

Lily's eyes went very wide, as she heard what Samantha was telling her, and she asked about this grand reception. Her sister-in-law laughed, and patted her arm encouragingly.

"Leland's wife Jane likes to think of herself as a great hostess, so they give a lot of parties. They just moved to a bigger house, because Jane didn't like the fact that Marjorie Winters' house was bigger than hers." Jarrod's wife paused, and tilted her head "Did you come to our wedding? Marjorie is Audra's mother-in-law, and she hosted our wedding."

"No, I couldn't make. My aunt was sick and I had to take care of her, but Heath told me about the event; it sounded lovely." Lily responded, not saying that Heath had come home appalled at how extravagant the whole affair had been. It was a big part of why he had wanted a simple ceremony in the front parlor of the ranch house. Lily had gone along, because after having gone through the whole debacle of her first engagement would have been happy to elope.

"We were actually there last week, because of Catherine. I guess that Leland is acquainted with Catherine's uncle, the Governor-General of Alaska. Leland handled all of his travel arrangements, and who knows what else. Anyway, Leland and Jane gave a sit down dinner for fifty, in honor of Catherine! Jarrod and I were placed at the top of the table, because of our relationship." Samantha confided, "It was the social event of the season, as you can imagine."

"I forgot that Catherine's uncle had been the Governor-General." Lily diffidently replied, not sure about going to such a fancy affair. It was off putting that Samantha referred to the great man by his first name, and that he'd given a whole party in Catherine's honor.

"The Stanford's do a big reception almost every month, and it is considered a command performance, so to speak. It takes place in the afternoon, but everyone wears evening clothes to it." Samantha confided "Between you and me, the house is tawdry, decorated rather like a New Orleans bawdy house; excuse my language." She giggled, "Catherine had the same opinion, but she said it in French!"

Lily had heard sailors talk, and knew enough French from the river to have a pretty good idea of what her sister-in-law's comment had been. She laughed as she thought of it, with Samantha joining in. It helped to cover the trepidation she felt at dealing with such a grand event. If nothing else, she needed clothes, especially dresses for dinner and she liked how this Lee person could get them made so quickly. Lily was glad to be away from the ranch, and decided to focus on having as much fun as possible while she was in the city.


	12. Chapter 12

_**San Francisco – Part Two**_

Lily was admiring herself in the mirror, as she finished getting ready for the Stanford's reception. She had never had a dress this fancy before, and the thought of wearing it in the middle of the day still struck her as odd. Samantha had actually been the one who had designed the dress, and Lily knew she had to trust her sister-in-law.

The fabric warehouse had been like Aladdin's cave with its dazzling display of fabrics in multi-hued shades. Lee Kee had turned out to be a wizened old Chinese man, who barely spoke any English. A young Chinese woman had measured Lily, and then shown her different sketches. Samantha explained that she could pick what sleeves, bodices and other details she wanted. It had seemed an odd way to choose clothes, but when they went to pick up the dresses, everyone one of them was beautiful, and had fitted perfectly.

They had enjoyed dinner at Audra and Owen's house, as well as a ladies only event at Marjorie Winter's house. The riverboat casino had been very fun, with Audra and Owen joining them. Victoria had passed on the evening, but Lily thought it funny that she gave gambling advice to Jarrod and Heath. The food and entertainment had been top notch, and Heath had looked so handsome in his evening clothes.

She was happier than she'd been since her honeymoon, because Heath was spending lots of time with her. They snuggled in the mornings, and he was very attentive to her during the day. Heath had insisted on taking her off by herself one afternoon, for lunch and to show her the city from his perspective. Lily was sure that he was also enjoying their time together, as well as the time with his brother and sister.

Bringing her mind back to the present, she looked at herself in the mirror again. The dress was made of silk gauze in a soft, pale shade of pink. It was just enough to offset her reddish gold hair, and creamy skin with the décolleté neckline. The silk gauze was laid over gold silk, and cut so as to show the gold fabric underneath. The dress was ornamented with gold ribbon, gold leaves, and small topaz colored crystals scattered over the skirt and neckline.

The design had originally called for bows made from gold ribbon, but Lily remembered all the bows that Catherine always seemed to have on her clothes. She had vetoed the idea, and asked for something different. Samantha had not understood why, and Lily had not wanted to explain her reasons. Lee Kee had come up with the leaves, as an alternative. The crystals seemed like too much, but her sister-in-law had insisted.

When she arrived at the Stanford's house she saw why Samantha had insisted on the sparkling ornamentation. Every other woman in the place was wearing a great deal of jewelry, and looked dazzling. She was touched that her sister-in-law had not wanted her to feel out of place. The crystals on the dress were the perfect excuse for why she wasn't wearing any other jewelry, besides her gold earrings and wedding band.

Lily had seen that Samantha had a necklace and earrings of old gold and small emeralds, which looked like an antique piece. They complimented the emerald earrings that she wore, which looked more modern. Her sister-in-law told her that Jarrod had given them to her for her birthday. The actress looked incredible anyway in a bright green satin dress, lavishly trimmed with lace and velvet ribbons. Her dark hair and eyes contrasted with the bright color and her fair skin.

Heath and Jarrod had both been very complimentary and joked about keeping the ladies at home, they looked so nice. Now, they were standing in the line, waiting to be received, while Jarrod and Samantha pointed out some of the personalities to her and Heath. When they made it to the top of the line, Leland and Jane received them graciously. Lily noticed the girth on the man, in spite of his well cut evening clothes. His wife was elaborately, but badly dressed in a blue dress that was ornamented with flowers, feathers, and ribbons.

Once they finished the line, they entered the main salon, and soon found Audra, Owen, and Victoria. They all chatted together for several minutes, before Jarrod and Samantha excused themselves, to talk to another couple. Owen took Audra off to meet a business associate of his family, and Victoria was soon busy with some friends of hers. Heath introduced her to several people, and soon she was talking with a group of women, while he went off with another man.

It was almost two hours later, and Lily felt like she was going faint, cry, be sick, or all three. The house, despite being very large, was packed with people who made the temperature rise rapidly. There was also the issue that she felt like she was on display, and being judged as 'Mrs. Heath Barkley'. It had overwhelmed her at how many important people felt the need to meet her. Politicians that she'd only heard about in the newspaper, including the governor, were clamoring to talk to her.

Lily had known that the Barkley's were important in Stockton, and had heard the family talk about business interests in other parts of the state. However she hadn't realized just how important and wealthy the family was, or the part they played in political and business affairs. Heath had been with her when she'd met the governor, who turned out to be an old family friend. Watching her husband talk to the man like he was talking to a neighbor was unsettling.

She had lost track of Heath, and the other Barkley's almost an hour earlier. The time had been spent talking to people who she didn't know, who asked prying, almost too personal questions. The women had been the worst, as they looked critically at her dress and waist line. Lily knew what they were looking for, and the cause of it. It was well known that Catherine and Samantha were both enceintes, and Audra had just announced at dinner the other night that she and Owen would have a new family member in September.

The party wasn't fun anymore, and she just wanted to get out of there and away from the people crowding around her. Lily looked around for Heath or one of the family members but didn't see anyone she knew. Or, she corrected, knew well enough to ask them to find her husband for her. She reached her breaking point when a large, red faced woman wearing a dress that was almost the same shade as her face started coming toward her.

Lily vaguely remembered meeting her earlier, before Heath went off to talk to her husband about some mines the man owned. The thought of even being near the red faced woman was too much for her, and she plunged through the crowd towards a door at the far end of the room. It felt like people were touching her, which caused her heart to race, as she pulled away. All she wanted was fresh air, and something cool to drink, besides champagne which seemed to be all the servers passed around.

This room was a smaller version of the larger one she had just left with way too many people, but she saw another set of doors, which she went through them. There was a hallway in front of her, with several closed doors and she chose the nearest one to her right. In spite of her rapid breathing and heart racing, she slowly opened the door, not sure what was on the other side.

Lily found herself in a small sitting room, with floor to ceiling windows hung with red velvet drapes. One of the windows was partially open, letting in the almost chilly, damp air. In any other circumstances she would have found it too cold, but now she was so hot it felt good.

She stood right by the window, trying to take deep breaths, but was too tense to be able to. Lily felt herself straining to breathe, while her heart raced wildly. Her skin was covered in goose bumps, even as it felt like it was burning at the same time. When she heard the voice from the doorway, on the other side of the room, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Lily, is everything all right?" Zack Morton's voice seemed to echo around the room, and she turned to face him. He saw how pale she was, with wide, startled eyes. Her pupils were so dilated that her eyes almost looked black. He strode quickly across the room, and took her hands in his as he regarded her. She looked exactly like how he had found her, a month earlier, on the Zephyr ridge.

She regarded him standing there, reminding her of home in Stockton. Zack was a familiar face, and someone who had helped her before; everything would be fine now. His hands, clasped with hers, felt warm and strong. Lily didn't know what to say, but just stared at him open mouthed, like he was an apparition from somewhere else.

Zack had seen Lily making her way across the main salon, and had initially been pleased to see her again. He had enjoyed escorting her home that evening more than he should have, and she had been in his thoughts ever since. However, she was another man's wife, even if it was the Barkley cur, and he knew the rules very well. It was though perfectly appropriate for him to talk to a neighbor at a social gathering, so he had decided to take advantage of his opportunity.

"Has something happened Lily? Are you feeling all right?" Zack asked, having followed her to the room. He had been concerned that she had seemed to be upset, and also all by herself. Regarding her now, the man was reminded of a frightened young horse who had been badly spooked. Zack knew all about horses and in his experience soft handling worked better than force. It was why he was the best breaker of horses on his family's ranch, and not JR, who had no finesse.

"Oh, no, I mean, agh, I'm so stupid!" Lily declared, gasping for air as she said it. Zack became very worried, because the woman was almost hysterical. He didn't know why she was at that point, but knew that she needed slow reassurance.

"Lily, please take a deep breath. And, you are not in any way stupid!" Zack advised, just wanting her to calm down. He moved just slightly closer to her, so that she could feel his body and heat. Horses appreciated the warmth and support that an understanding human could bring, he reasoned, hoping women were the same.

Lily heard what the man was saying, in a calm, sure voice. She felt the tension slightly release, as he moved closer to her. Taking a breath, she was amazed that her lungs felt relaxed, letting her breath in, before she breathed out. Her brain started to work again, and she realized that Zack could help find Heath.

"What is going on? Did someone bother you?" Zack asked very slowly, not wanting to startle her. He was still holding her hands in his, as his thumbs lightly stroked her skin. She was not in a good place, and he still didn't care for how pale she was. It annoyed him that she'd been left alone at the party, which did nothing to change his opinion of her husband.

"Zack, yes, no – I mean." She stopped to take another deep breath, "It's just all the people, it's crowded and hot." Lily didn't want to confess that she had almost fainted, but she knew she had to get out of the house. "Please, go find Heath for me Zack. I want to go home!"

He regarded her, and heard what she was asking for. Zack knew it was the right thing, and as hard as it was to let go of her hands, and to fetch the man he despised, he bowed his head. "Of course Lily, I will go find Heath for you. Why don't you sit down on the chair, and collect yourself, ok?" Zack released her hands and stepped back, as he indicated the chair by the window.

"I'm sorry you were bothered like you were Lily, and I don't blame you. These parties are always massive and out of control. Please, just stay in here until Heath comes." Zack advised, and left the room with a heavy heart. Lily was so pretty, he thought, as well as kind and gentle. He had enjoyed riding with her that afternoon, and had purposely taken her back to the Barkley ranch the long way, to get more time with her.

The memory made him sigh, and feel rather sad, as he made his way across the crowded room. Zack decided that after he'd found Heath, and made sure that Lily was fine he was going to leave the party. He planned on going to some no name bar and getting very drunk, to ease the pain. Only for Lily would be doing what he was doing.

In the small sitting room Lily was on the chair, with her hands clasped together. Now that she knew that Heath would be coming, she felt much calmer. They could get out of here, and get some food. She realized that she was very hungry, and hoped that Zack would hurry getting Heath. It hadn't even been five minutes when she heard the door open, and turned to see who was coming in.

"Well, well, well – if it isn't _Mrs. Heath Barkley_!" A cold voice taunted, as the person came into the room. Lily's heart sunk, as she heard the menacing tone in the voice.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: For those of you who read 'The Land Grant' you will remember Harris, the retired Pinkerton agent from chapters 36 & 37.**_

_**San Francisco – Part Three**_

Heath finally extracted himself from a heated discussion between several mining owners, and a labor organizer from back east. He thought it interesting that both sides, at the end of the day, needed the mine to make money. No miners, no gold, no money – it was so simple on paper, but the principals each felt like the other was against them. Heath wished the owners would see that taking care of the workers would lead to higher productive. The younger Crawford understood, but his father was as hard as nails.

He was ready to leave the reception, having had enough of the over decorated, over crowded house. It was hot, loud, and unpleasant. He scouted the main room now, wanting to find Lily and get her out of here. When she'd come down the stairs, all pink and gold, it had taken a great deal of self-control not to take her right back up the stairs, to the bedroom.

The trip had turned out so much better than he had expected, after their arrival on the first day. The riverboat casino had been fun, and had given him the chance to get to know Owen better. His brother-in-law was not a big gambler, so they had spent the evening talking, more than anything else. It had been wonderful to have time with Lily, and it made him realize that he needed to make more of an effort at home.

Home had made him think of their house, and what he had decided about the construction. Heath saw that there was no way he could do his ranch duties, build a house, and spend the time he wanted with Lily. Something was going to have to go, and it was clear where a comprise had to be made. He'd already talked to Jarrod about the builder he was using, and Heath planned on seeing him when they returned to Stockton. He knew that Lily would be happy with his decision, and he was excited to tell her.

As he made his way across the large room, he saw Jarrod, and headed over to him. Heath wanted to take Lily out to dinner, somewhere quiet and private, but didn't want to upset any plans his brother and sister-in-law might have. He was enjoying the time with them, and the chance to get to know Samantha better. Heath had known several actresses, and had always been impressed with how down to earth they really were, and his sister-in-law lived up to that notion.

"Heath, glad I found you!" Jarrod was relieved to see his brother, so he could explain his situation to him. "Listen Samantha is tired, and I need to get her home. She is resting in Jane's sitting room right now. Will you and Lily be all right if we go? There are lots of hired carriages out front; I hate to take you away from the festivities." The lawyer felt bad for his wife, because she had only come to the reception for Lily's sake.

Jarrod had spent most of the afternoon making sure Samantha was doing all right, staying close to her. The first months had been hard, with her being sick a great deal of the time, and he tried to get her to go out to the ranch right away. Catherine was already further along, and he knew that his mother would love to fuss over Samantha, like she was fussing over Nick's wife. His dark haired wife had demurred, saying that she'd been pregnant once before, without her husband, and didn't want to go through the same thing.

"Jarrod, I'm ready to go to! I'm not sure the mining dispute with the Crawford's will be easily settled." Heath informed his brother, "I want to find Lily, and take her out to dinner at the Empire Hotel. They have a restaurant that is getting good reviews!"

The sedate lawyer looked at his younger brother, glad to hear what he was saying. Jarrod had kept Nick's request in his mind, to talk to Heath about his actions toward Lily. He had watched the couple together, and seen that his sister-in-law was pleased to have her husband's attention. It was also clear that the man was enjoying the time with his wife.

There was no doubt that the couple loved each other, but Jarrod understood what they were struggling with. The whole house issue was a very sore point with Lily, who didn't understand Heath's need to have everything perfect. The lawyer had felt cheered when his younger brother had talked to him about the house, and hoped that his advice would be taken.

Jarrod was sensitive to the fact that he wasn't seeing the couple under normal conditions though. He had no doubt that Heath didn't spend as much time with Lily at the ranch, because of the work load. His younger brother could lose himself in his work and fulfillment from the hard labor. That, coupled with Heath's quiet personality, undoubtedly led to Lily being alone too much. Jarrod was sure it would not matter so much to the young woman, if she had her house to occupy her. Since she didn't though, it left her at loose ends.

"I don't see Lily anywhere." Heath announced, scanning the room intently. Jarrod was by his side, and agreed with his brother. The men were very surprised when Zack Morton came up to them, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Jarrod, Heath." Zack caught their attention "Heath, Lily is not feeling well; she asked me to find you." Heath looked at the man with a baleful regard, wondering why Zack was telling him and not Lily. He started to say something about that, but the young man interrupted.

"Don't get upset with me, Barkley! I saw Lily leave the main salon in a hurry, and I followed her, because she seemed upset." It took everything Zack had not to yank the cur's chain, but he knew that Lily was counting on him. "I followed her into a small sitting room, and that is when she told me to find you." He truly hoped the preacher was right, that you would be rewarded in heaven for your good deeds.

Jarrod gave Heath a sharp jab in the ribs, as he spoke to Zack. "Thank you for taking care of her, Zack. Can you show us where she is?" The lawyer spoke pleasantly, while thinking of the chat he was going to have with Heath. The Morton's could be annoying, but the young man had helped Lily out twice now, and that should count for something.

The Barkley's followed Zack across the room and down the hall to the small sitting room. They were all taken aback when they entered room and saw that it was empty.

"I swear, she was right here, sitting on the chair by the window!" Zack exclaimed, a very confused look on his face. He walked over to the chair, with Jarrod and Heath right behind him. When Heath saw what was on the chair he gave a strangled cry. Scattered on the red velvet cushion, and around the floor were gold leaves and topaz colored crystals.

"Those are from her dress! Something must have happened here!" Heath's voice was full of distress, as both men examined the room.

"Let's split up, and talk to the attendants at the front, side, and back entrances to the house. If she has left the house someone would have seen them." Jarrod took control of the situation, as he told Zack and Heath where to go. Jarrod finished "Let's meet in the front hall in ten minutes, to compare notes."

When they met in the front hall, Jarrod had bad news. "Lily and a woman left out the side door. The woman told the doorman that her lady was not feeling well, and asked him to call a cab. The doorman heard the address the lady gave." Heath was all set to plunge out the door, but Jarrod stopped him, while Zack looked on.

"I've already sent a note to Harris, the retired Pinkerton agent I use, as well as the police." Jarrod's voice took on a firm note "Heath, I want you and Zack to get to the address, and meet up with Harris. You are to let the police handle the situation though!" He knew his younger brother was all set to go racing across town by himself, which would do Lily no good.

"Zack doesn't need to come! I can handle it myself!" Heath almost shouted, causing Jarrod to hold up his hand. "Why aren't you coming?" He didn't know why his older brother was saddling him with a Morton.

"I plan on being right behind you, and Zack. First though I need to get Samantha into a cab, so she can get home." Jarrod replied, "I have complete confidence in you working with Harris and the police. Zack is going along to provide moral support." In reality he didn't think Heath should be alone right now, with everything he was experiencing. Zack might not like Heath, but so far, in Jarrod's opinion, he'd always done the right thing with Lily.

"Look at it this way Barkley, it is more firepower if we need it." Zack retorted, almost disdainfully. He wanted to get going, to make sure Lily was all right. Jarrod might have confidence in the police, but Zack had more confidence in his gun. He had a small pistol under his pants, by his ankle; he never went anywhere without a gun, especially the city.

Heath and Zack climbed into a cab that Jarrod had waiting for them, and told the driver to hurry. Heath was tempted to take the reins himself, both to go faster and to distract him from his fears for Lily. He was seething with anger at the prospect of something happening to her. It came to him that it had been a while since he'd seen her at the party, being busy with the mining dispute.

"You know Barkley; you should do a better job of taking care of your wife!" Zack observed, knowing he shouldn't be throwing barbs at the obviously distraught man. However, his feelings of jealousy, as well as concern for Lily got the better of him. "Now, if she were my wife I wouldn't let her out of my sight. I'd treat her like a queen, and keep her safe."

"Well she isn't your wife, is she?" Heath threw the comment in the man's face, even as Zack's barb found its target inside Heath. The other man was right; he hadn't done a good job of keeping an eye on Lily. Even rationalizing that she should have been fine because other family members were there didn't excuse his conduct. Lily was his wife, and it should not have been Zack looking out for her.

Heath saw that he'd been more concerned about the miners, than his own wife that afternoon. That thought led to him thinking about how often at the ranch he'd put Lily's needs and wants behind his ranch duties. It was apparent that he had been taking her for granted, and now that she was gone he saw that clearly. He had called Nick selfish, but Heath saw that he'd been the selfish one, assuming that he wouldn't have to change his life now that he was married.

"Listen, Heath I'm sorry I said that. It was out of line, but I just am worried about Lily." Zack decided that bickering among themselves would not help Lily in anyway. Offering an olive branch to a man he despised was the second hardest thing he'd done that day. The first had been going to find Lily's husband, resisting the urge to comfort her himself. Zack had never thought doing the right thing would hurt so much.

"I understand Zack." Heath, in spite of the worry that was eating away at him had seen what the young man was doing. It made him feel small, that his hated rival was being the bigger hearted person. "I'm worried about Lily too. Harris is a good man, but I'll feel better when we arrive." Heath wanted nothing more than to hold her, and know that she was not hurt, which occupied his thoughts for the rest of the drive.

Zack spent the time thinking about Lily. He knew that he was jealous of Heath, for having the woman as his wife. It was unsettling, because he would never have thought he would be jealous of the cur. Zack had never been interested in settling down before; enjoying all the attention he received from the ladies. However, Lily had awoken a desire in him that wasn't going to go away. Being with Lily had changed all that, and he didn't know what to do about it. His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the address.

They found Harris and the police, who explained the situation to them. The building was a rundown shanty, which had been a store of some kind at one time. It was situated in a side street that was mostly residential, and didn't get much traffic. All the buildings had a sagging, lifeless look to them, as if hope and life had left them a long time ago.

"Look, let me sneak inside through the back. I'm very quiet, and maybe I can find out how many people are involved." Heath offered, and Harris, who knew the man well, agreed with one provision.

"I am coming with you, as backup, and we will station your friend here at the door." Harris indicated Zack and in other circumstances Heath would have snorted at the idea of Zack as his friend. The retired Pinkerton agent went on "The police are stationed around the perimeter, and on my signal will rush the house."

Once the plan was in place, Heath and Harris entered the house, while Zack waited by the door. The incongruity of him in his evening clothes, standing by the ramshackle building wasn't lost on him. His father had warned him once that a woman could make a man lose his head, and he now knew what the man was talking about. Zack was doing all this for a woman who would never be his; worse, she belonged to someone he had no regard for at all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Old & New Friends**_

"Well, well, well – if it isn't _Mrs. Heath Barkley_!" A cold voice taunted, as the person came into the room. Lily's heart sunk, as she heard the menacing tone in the voice. She turned to face the person and saw an older woman wearing a black dress, with a lace trimmed collar. It reminded her of the garb that Catherine's maid wore, and she wondered who the woman was.

"Do I know you?" Lily asked, trying to control her quavering voice, but it wasn't working. The woman coolly appraised her, and Heath's wife was reminded of how inferior she had felt all afternoon.

"Rather disappointing, quite frankly. A Barkley scion should have done much better for himself, but of course you married the bastard son, right?" The black garbed woman advanced into the room, until she was standing next to Lily. The taunt's sounded like the woman was enjoying herself, which sent shivers through the reddish haired girl

"Your sister-in-laws are so much more impressive – a titled heiress and an acclaimed actress! And then there is you!" The voice was filled with contempt, but also had an undertone, as if the woman had read her most private thoughts. It had been hard for Lily to feel that she was being compared to Samantha and Catherine, by everyone she met. That was part of the reason she'd felt the overwhelming need to flee the main salon.

"God, how pathetic can someone be? You look like melted pink pudding, crumpled and wrinkled! I can see how Heath would marry you – he is a weak spined fool who would want a nobody for a wife." The voice was harsh and accusing, and Lily had a moment of clarity – the woman's agenda was with Heath, not her.

"I don't know who you are, but my husband will be here shortly, and he will take care of you!" Lily declared, her temper flaring up among her feelings of inferiority. It was disheartening to hear the woman laugh dismissively.

"Oh please, where has _your husband_ been all afternoon?" The woman in the black dress took a white rag out of her pocket. "With Heath, at the end of the day, it is always all about him, my dear; have you not figured that out yet? Not only are you pathetic, but you are stupid also!" The words rang in Lily's ears, as the rag was forced over her mouth while something too sweet smelling filled her nostrils.

Lily felt like her limbs were weighed down with lead, and when she tried to move her arms she couldn't. Her head hurt, and she felt dizzy, as she looked around the room. She was surprised to see that she wasn't in the sitting room anymore, rather a dark, dirty room lit by candlelight. Lily realized that she was tied to a chair, and being watched by the woman in the black dress. That made her remember the scene in the sitting room, and what the woman had said.

"Who are you?" Lily managed to croak, her throat feeling like someone had poured sand down it. The woman advanced toward her, with a glass of water that looked none too clean. She turned her head away, to avoid drinking it, but to no avail.

"Please, it is just lukewarm water, nothing in it! I've already drugged you to get you here." The woman told her in a patronizing voice, sounding like a governess talking to a disobedient child. Lily realized she was parched with thirst, and drank some of the brackish tasting water. Having her thirst quench gave her hope, but she saw that she would need her wits about her, to get out of the situation.

"Why am I here? So you can throw insults at me? I'm not the one dressed like a servant!" Lily summoned every ounce of bravo she had in her, as she replied to the woman. She had not spent the last month at the big house, not to understand about servants.

"Your husband is the reason why I'm dressed like a servant! If Heath had not been so concerned about his own skin, I would not be in this position." The woman's laugh rang hollowly around the room. "Of course, you are in the position you are in for the same reason – at the end of the day, Heath only cares about Heath!"

"Why do you hate my husband so much? And how do you know so much about our family?" Lily was trying to figure out what the woman's agenda was. It had been hard to hear her cutting comments about how she compared to her sister-in-laws, but she knew that she had to rise above the hurt she'd felt all afternoon.

Her safety depended on it, and she also had faith in her husband, as well as Zack Morton. It was disheartening to realize that her life came down to her husband who had always put something else ahead of her feelings and needs, and a man who had feelings for her that he shouldn't have.

"My husband and Heath were partners in a mine in the Sierra Nevada's – they struck gold fairly easily. Mind you, not a lot, but some, with the promise of more. Your husband decided that he was done and wanted to move on – he took his profits, and signed the rest of the mine over to my husband." The black garbed woman, with her flat brown eyes and grey hair under the lace cape explained.

"There was more gold in the mine, and but it required deep rock mining! That takes money, and my husband tried to raise capital for that. If Heath had stayed with him it would not have been a problem, but he baled before the going got tough!" The woman splattered, drops of her spittle hitting Lily in the face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.? What is your name?" Lily hoped that by keeping the woman talking it would prolong her life.

"I am Mrs. Tobias Collins; however, since I've become a servant, I'm known as Maud Collins." The woman answered in almost a conversational tone, which gave Lily some hope.

"What do you mean, enter service?" Lily wanted nothing more than to keep the woman talking, hoping that Zack had found Heath. She hoped that her husband would come to her rescue, once he knew the situation.

"Oh, aren't you the grand lady – 'enter service'?' please! My husband died trying to get gold out of that mine. I was trying to keep body and soul together, and a sharp dressed man offered me money for my husband's share. Imagine my surprise when a year later the mine hit a deep vein gold. If my Tobias had not had to pay Heath off, he could have bought the equipment to have found that vein. However, your husband took that all away!" Maud Collins screeched, as she regarded her captive.

"Tobias worked himself to death for nothing, leaving me a burning desire for revenge. I made it my goal to track Heath down, and get even with him." The black garbed woman was suddenly calm again, as she went on "I have supported myself as a house maid, while tracking Heath. I followed him to Stockton, where he came into the Barkley largesse, and then heard that he had married." Maud huffed, "I couldn't get a job in Stockton, but in San Francisco. I work for an agency that places maids in rich households, so I was able to keep track of everything happening with the Barkley's, especially Heath."

"I don't understand why you came after me, instead of Heath?" Lily inquired, getting concerned about the odd look in the woman's eyes. It was apparent that her hatred had consumed her mental sanity.

"Do I have to explain everything? Heath will come after you, and then I will kill him. You can watch, and then you will be a wealthy widow, which trust me is better than being a poor one!" Maud explained simply.

"But you've already said Heath only thinks of himself; what if he doesn't come? Or, find me?" Lily was puzzled by the mad woman's contradictory statements. She wanted to keep the conversation going, while figuring out a way to get loose. The ropes were very tight though, and every time she moved they cut into her skin. She was also shivering, due to the fact she was only wearing her pink gown.

"He'll come, don't worry – you are his wife! Plus, his brother was at the party too, and Heath cares what the family thinks of him." Maud retorted with certainty, "I made it a point for the doorman to hear the address I gave the cab drive. They will track us down!"

Lily shook her head, seeing all kinds of holes in the woman's theory. The most obvious one though begged to be answered "What are you going to do if he brings the police?" Even if Heath thought he could do this all on his own, she was sure that Jarrod would provide the voice of reason.

"It won't matter. I will threaten to kill you, unless he comes in alone. I have it all thought out!" Maud declared, with a toss of her head.

Maud didn't know, but Heath had heard the whole conversation and knew the woman was dangerous. He had not thought of Toby for years, and was sad to hear that he'd died like he had. Heath knew he wasn't responsible for the man's death, but understood why his widow blamed like she did.

It was taking all of his self control not to go rushing up to Lily, to save her. Heath saw though how the black garbed woman was waving the gun around. He was afraid that she might accidently discharge it, killing anyone of them. He snuck back to where Harris was waiting, and explained what was happening. They then motioned for Zack to come in, and told him what was going on. Heath proposed a plan that both Harris and Zack disagreed with, but in the end went along with.

Heath made his way outside, and around to the front door, while Harris and Zack silently moved into position inside. The youngest Barkley found the police officer, and told him the whole story. After discussing what was going to be done, the police officer moved slightly back from the house. The three other officers did the same, which was the signal.

Walking up to the front door, where he made pretence of knocking loudly, before turning the knob to enter. Heath walked into a dark room, and then saw faint candlelight coming from the back storage area. He strode over there, calling Lily's name as he did so. Taking a step into the store room he stopped when he saw her tied to a chair, with a gun held to her head.

"Heath, please get out of here! She wants to kill you!" Lily had never been so relieved to see anyone before, but the notion that the man she loved was going to die was too much to bear. The tears started coming down her face, and Heath had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Maud, you want me, not her! Please let her go." Heath appealed to the woman, even as he noticed the deranged look in her eyes. "Why do you want to kill me?" He already knew, but needed to buy some time for Harris and Zack to get into place. Maud went through her whole story again, while the blond haired man slowly moved closer to where she was standing.

Before she realized it, Heath was next to her, and lunged at her, causing her to loss her balance. The gun went flying, as Harris and Zack rushed up to subdue the woman. Heath jumped up and headed over to Lily, where he quickly untied her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, never wanting to let her go.

"You could have been killed Heath!" Lily announced, as the tears streamed down her face. She was snuggled up against him, trying to get warm. Heath felt her shiver, and pulled her tighter against him, as he told her how much he loved her. Lily heard the passion and emotion in his voice, as he talked, which made her tears flow even faster.

Zack Morton and Harris were busy wrestling with the woman whose madness had caused her to take on super human strength. Zack had been taught never to strike a woman, but Maud Collins was making it hard to keep that principle. Luckily for them, Phillip Harris, a hardened Pinkerton man had long since shed such scruples. He finally subdued her with a right upper cut that took her out, while Zack looked on in shock and awe.

"Is she possessed?" Zack asked, never having seen that kind of strength before, especially from a woman. He was breathing heavily, as he watched Harris tie her up, before the police came rushing in. The young man realized that his evening clothes were torn and beyond repair, while his ribs felt like he had wrestled a two year old steer to the ground.

His pain and discomfort were increased when he looked at Lily happily ensconced in Heath's arms, as he kissed her with abandon. Zack's earlier thought, about wanting to get drunk came back to him with a vengeance. The next ten minutes were spent with the police taking Maud Collins away, after getting statements from everyone involved.

"Can we get out of here, Heath? Lily asked, once the procedures were all one. Heath nodded his head, and smiled happily at her. They said thank you to Harris and Zack, Heath shaking the Morton's hand gladly. Zack was a good man to have in a fight, and he told him that, which caused laughter. He then led Lily out of the house, and into a waiting cab. Once inside he put his arms around her, and started telling her his plans for the rest of their life together.

Phillips Harris brushed off his tweed suit, and took out his side arm for a quick check. It was one of the new pieces from the German arms firm of Krupp, which Mrs. Nicholas Barkley had given to him. In his mind she was the most glorious woman he had ever met, and the fact that she had gifted him the gun only elevated her in his mind. The firing mechanism was state of the art, and he almost wished he could have fired it today. Glancing up from his gun he saw the young man in torn evening clothes standing alone.

Zack had a forlorn look on his face, as he watched Heath and Lily walk away, their arms around each other. Harris knew a thing or two about unrequited love, and felt bad for the young man in the torn evening clothes, with dirt on his face.

"Hey, do you want to go get a drink? There is a place that pours extra strong for law enforcement types – and the food is pretty good too." Harris offered, being pretty sure that his partner was more than ready to knock a couple back.

"Yea, why don't we? The drinks sound good, but I think the food is optional!" Zack stated, wanting to get so wasted that he couldn't make it back to his hotel room. He had been impressed with Harris already, and was sure that the man knew where to get a drink. It was going to be a long night, he decided.

Lily was very surprised when the cab stopped at a very elegant hotel, and not at Jarrod and Samantha's house. The signage announced it as the Empire Hotel, and stepping into the lobby she was taken aback at how elegant the décor was.

"Heath, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be at Jarrod and Samantha's?" She was puzzled, and also tired, cold and dirty.

Looking at her tenderly, he smiled as his eyes twinkled. "We are going to go upstairs, to a lavish suite where you will take a hot, relaxing bath." He regarded her knowingly, as the continued on "After I've helped you out of that pretty dress, of course. We will then eat a very elaborate dinner, and drink champagne. Once we are done with that, Lily Barkley, I am going to spend all night showing you how much I love you."

The passion and intensity in his blue eyes took her breath away, and she wondered whether he would even wait until after the bath and dinner. Lily snuggled against him, sighing happily as she thought that. It was only as they were heading upstairs that a thought occurred to her.

"What are Jarrod and Samantha going to think when we don't come home?" Lily was trying to figure out how Heath was going to arrange it with his brother. It reassured her to hear Heath laugh, as he took her down the hall.

"I sent word to let them know that we are safe, and have plans for the evening. I'm sure they will figure it out." Heath got a wicked gleam in his eyes, as he added "Plus, it will be more considerate for them; they won't be woken up with you screaming in pleasure." Lily, in spite of being married for over a month, found herself blushing at what he was saying. It came to her that it was probably going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter for 'Lily In The Valley'. At this point I don't have another story planned, but there is a plot bunny lurking. If it comes to fruitarian, look for it to appear around June of this year. Thank you for your support!**_

_**Date References: I am someone who likes to know what time frame is being talked about, and I try to be careful about that in my stories. This chapter covers a broad time period, so I wanted to detail out the exact dates. The story started in February of 1878, and ends in June of 1881 – during which the Barkley family grows. In 1878 Nick and Catherine have Tab in April, Jarrod and Samantha have Jarrod Jr. in July, while Audra and Owen have Nathan in September. In 1880 Michael Sergey is born to Nick and Catherine, while over the summer of that year, Jarrod & Samantha, along with Audra and Owen each has a daughter. Hope this helps keep the timeline straight.**_

_**The Longest Day**_

_June 21, 1881_

Lily Barkley had been in labor for over twelve hours, with no sign of it letting up anytime soon. She thought it rather ironic that having waited over three years for a baby; the child would be born on the longest day of the year. However, having started to wonder if she would ever have a child, she was prepared to endure the hard labor.

The first year of her marriage had been like nothing she had ever expected, with the first couple of months being very difficult. It had culminated when a month after Catherine had given birth to Tab; Lily had lost the baby she was carrying at two months. It had been conceived under the full moon picnic that Heath had surprised her with. Once she recovered from the pain and shock, Lily had taken to her bed and cried for almost a week.

Making her situation worse was having a new baby in the house, whose sounds only served to remind Lily of what she had lost. She was glad that the nursery was at the other end of the hall from the room she and Heath shared. Catherine was also very tactful, and stayed out of her way, trying not to upset her. On a certain level though, it made Lily feel worse, because everyone else was happy about Nick's son. When she was around though, they couldn't really express that, which made her feel like a cloud of sadness.

Heath understood everything she was going through, and was kind and gentle with her. When he had filled the room with several huge bunches of fresh flowers she had been touched at his thoughtfulness. He also had hired a builder to help finish the house in record time. When Lily lost the baby, Heath was doubly glad that he'd taken Jarrod's advice about getting professional help on the house. The blond haired man knew his wife was suffering, having to see a new baby, after the loss.

The builder and his crew did record work, and the couple moved into the house by the first of July. They hadn't even furnished it yet, but Lily didn't care. She wanted out of the big house so badly that the first couple of nights they slept on the floor in the master bedroom. Lily couldn't thank Heath enough for what he'd done for her, to get their house done.

She was especially grateful for the house, when Samantha and Jarrod arrived at the ranch in July. Samantha would stay there until after the baby was born, with Jarrod going back and forth to San Francisco. He was also supervising the building of the town house in Stockton. Having her own house, Heath's kindness, and time helped to heal Lily. By the time Jarrod Jr. was born at the end of the month, she was able to be around both babies without wanting to cry.

Her Aunt Anne and Dr. Merar had reassured her that what had happened was normal and she had nothing to worry about. Lily was comforted by those words through the fall and into winter, as time passed. Heath sensed that Christmas might be hard, with all the family at the ranch. In addition to Jarrod and Nick's families', Audra and Owen were coming for New Year's, with their son who'd been born in September.

Heath decided to surprise her with a trip to St. Louis for Christmas, to see her family. Her brother was home from the naval academy, so it was extra special. The city was lit up and elaborately decorated, and Lily was touched at all the special things Heath had set up for them to do, as a couple. On Christmas morning she was very surprised to open a box that contained a delicate diamond choker with matching earrings.

Lily did her best to stay cheerful and hopeful, as month after month her menses came regularly. She and her mother had talked over Christmas, with the older woman warning her about getting too upset. Her mother said that she needed to stay calm and cheerful; otherwise it would be harder to get with child. However, all the words of wisdom and advice went out the window in June, when Victoria came to the house to see her.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, Victoria told Lily why she'd come to see her, to spare her feelings. She had wanted to let her know ahead of time that at the following Sunday dinner, Nick and Catherine were going to announce that she was enceintes and due in January. Lily had felt like she couldn't breathe when she heard that, but thanked Victoria for the warning.

The news of Catherine being with child was a blow, coming as it did right after Lily's visit to see Zack Morton's son. Zack had eloped with an English friend of Catherine's, who'd been visiting the valley the previous August. It was the biggest piece of news in a long time, and people talked about nothing else. Lily had already seen how Zack had almost avoided her after San Francisco, which had puzzled her. She'd heard that he'd left in June to go see his maternal grandfather in Colorado, so she had put him out of her mind.

Zack and Emily had married in August, and the following June their son was born. Lily had gone with Catherine to see the baby, but couldn't bring herself to hold the boy. It was hard to watch Zack be the proud father, as he looked on at his wife and child. She knew that Heath would love to feel like that, and it hurt her that she couldn't give that to him. Lily felt like everyone else had something she didn't, and that she was doing something wrong.

That night she'd broken down and cried most of the night, in spite of Heath trying to reassure her that whatever happened was fine with him. He told her that he loved her, liked the time they had together, and everything they were able to do. Heath reinforced that over the next several months, as he took her with him on his trips.

He was heavily involved in upgrading some of the mines the Barkley's owned, and made a lot of visits to the sites. Some of the trips were fancy, while others involved camping out at night, under the stars. Lily found that she really enjoyed the trips, and how much Heath taught her about the outdoors. She also found a cause in the mining towns, of helping to improve the lot of the women and children who lived there. Her efforts led to betterment in schools, as well as sanitary conditions in the towns where the mines were.

Nick and Catherine's second son, Michael Sergey had been born in January of 1880, to great fanfare. Lily made it through the whole event, and then the christening with a smile on her face. Heath reassured her once again that he loved her no matter, and that was all that mattered. She wanted to believe him, but then she would see him with his nephews and by the fall two nieces too. Samantha and Audra had both given birth to little girls over the summer. The joy on the man's face was clear as he played with the children and babies.

Lily really started to wonder what she was doing wrong, even as Victoria told her that she and Tom had been married for over four years before Jarrod appeared. Her sister-in-laws all offered various folk remedies, including relations during specific phases of the moon, bitter tasting herbs, and a voodoo talisman that Samantha's housekeeper had made. Lily was ready to try anything, so she listened and hoped for the best.

It was at the beginning of December that she realized she was almost two months late, as she counted on her fingers. Lily spent the entire month holding her breath, waiting for the flow to start, but by Christmas she was sure that she was with child. Lily didn't know if it was the various moon phases, or the voodoo relic that had done it. She told Heath, whose happy laughter rang all over the house. However, she made him wait until February before they told anyone.

From the moment that he'd found out she was with child, Heath had turned into a nervous wreck. They had always had a young girl to help with the heavy stuff in the house, but now he insisted on hiring some more help. Lily at first was flattered at all the pampering, until she got tired of being wrapped in cotton wool. Even Dr. Merar had pointed out that she needed to move around, and that Heath needed to relax. Nick, along with Jarrod, watched their brother with amusement as he fussed over his wife.

The summer solstice had dawned hot and warm, and it was a little before 6:00am that Lily woke up to a wet bed. That was followed by a sharp pain, which made her gasp. Heath had already left for the main barn, but she sent Mrs. Mull to get him. The older woman had been hired by Heath to help out Edie, who worked in the kitchen for them.

Heath came racing back to the house, with Victoria and Catherine soon behind him in the buggy. He was all set to stay in the room and help, but his mother shooed him out. She also added that he was acting worse than Nick did, and to go have a drink. Finding himself staring at a closed door, Heath went downstairs and paced. His brother showed up a while later, and made him take a shot of whiskey, before lighting a cigarette. Nick understood what Heath was going through, both because he'd done it twice before, and how long the couple had been waiting for a family.

He had been the only one who knew the pain and anguish Heath had gone through over the couple's childlessness. Nick knew that his brother blamed himself for the loss of the first baby, because of the ordeal with Maud Collins in San Francisco. Lily had been pregnant at the time, but had not realized it yet. Heath was sure that the stress of the incident had contributed to the loss, and since his leaving Lily alone at the party had put the whole thing in motion – well the guilt ate at him.

Nick had sat with his younger brother one night in the study; several days after Lily had lost the child. She had taken to the bed crying, and Heath could do nothing to console her. The effort it was taking to help her was taking its toll on the blond haired man, as was shown by the dark circles under his eyes. Heath was knocking back his sixth shot of whiskey when the whole story came out. By the time it was done Nick was holding his brother as he shed tears for the child he would never hold.

The night was never spoken of again between the men, but Nick would see the sadness in Heath's eyes at times, especially when he held someone else's child. The middle brother also saw the façade that the man put on for Lily. He loved her greatly, and hated to see her suffer so he made it a point to always reassure her. Heath did lots of things for her, and they took lots of trips together.

Nick knew that Heath was doing everything for her, but he had privately observed to Katarina his thought that Lily could do more for Heath. His wife had pointed out that Lily was in her own hell, having to see every other woman have what she couldn't. She had then added that she'd advised her sister-in-law to have relations at various phases of the moon.

He had asked if that would really help, and she had giggled as she responded in her lilting accent 'I rather doubt it, but I figure having relations can't hurt'. Nick had laughed with her at her observation, before she turned serious. Katarina confided that she was also concerned about Lily's attitude, noting how there always seemed to be tension and anger just below the surface. He concurred with her, as they snuggled together in bed.

Katarina's observation had stayed with him as time went on, and the couple remained barren. When his wife had told him about being with child again, he had rejoiced and had wanted to shout it from the roof. However, he didn't, because of Heath and Lily, which Katarina understood. The news of their pregnancy came right on the heels of Zack's baby being born. Nick thought about the timing of everything and wondered if the universe was rubbing salt into his brother's situation. Instead, he and Katarina talked to Victoria, who somehow smoothed everything over.

The year 1880 had been a wonderful year for the family, with the birth of Nick's second son, while Audra and Jarrod both added daughters to their families. He had seen that Heath was in his element with the kids and babies, while Lily had stood by looking sad. Nick and Heath had talked several times, as his brother shared his frustration and hurt at the situation. He knew that it said something for the heaviness of Heath's emotions, that he was even sharing anything with his middle brother, instead of keeping it all inside him.

The dark haired man felt bad for his younger brother, both for the circumstances and the fact that Heath couldn't share his feelings with Lily. Nick had broached the subject once, but had been told that he couldn't do that to Lily, who felt awful anyway. The whole conversation had made Nick aware of how wonderful Katarina was, and how blessed he'd been.

Nick could still remember the joy on his brother's face when he'd told him that Lily was with child. Katarina and Samantha had both privately been speculating that for over a month, and were quietly overjoyed to be proved right. Luckily the pregnancy had been easy, but Heath had taken no chances. He'd insisted on more help in the house, and put a stop to Lily working at the ship's chandler shop. Everyone fussed over Lily, and her sister-in-laws gave her an elaborate lunch where she was showered with gifts.

Coming back to the present, the dark haired man saw that Heath had finished his cigarette and wasn't pacing anymore. Nick set up the checker board, for them to play some games, to help kill the time.

"You know, you really need a pool table!" Nick informed his younger brother, who retorted that it was just as easy to go to the main house to play. The men played several rounds, before Heath jumped up and started pacing again, lighting a cigarette as he did so. His middle brother decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Now of course you do know that you can't put the kid on a horse right away, right?" Nick teased, going on "and they don't eat steak right away either."

"I presume you know this from firsthand experience? After you started cleaning your old childhood saddle up the day after Tab was born?" Heath replied to query, thinking about teaching his son to ride. "I guess I need to look at ponies, right?"

"Heath, I think when we go the horse sale in the fall, we should pick up a couple of ponies. I know that Jarrod will want one for Jarrod Jr. soon." Nick offered, and the next several hours were spent discussing horses and playing checkers. Jarrod and Samantha, who were in Stockton, showed up late in the afternoon, to keep the men company.

She had been at the big house with Jarrod Jr., Rose, and their nanny Mattie. Samantha had taken them to keep Tab, and Michael Sergey company, as well as to help out Rosa, the nanny at the big house. Not too long after Samantha showed up, Catherine had come down and greeted everyone. After reassuring Heath that everything was fine, and giving Nick a lingering, snuggling kiss, she had excused herself to go check on the children at the main house.

Samantha headed upstairs, but not before going by the kitchen to tell Mrs. Mull and Edie that the men needed sandwiches. Jarrod, after he and Nick had almost force fed Heath, suggested poker to keep Heath's mind occupied. Their younger brother could barely concentrate, but Nick was glad that he had some moral support in dealing with Heath

Nick was even happier when Katarina came back not quite two hours later, to report that the nursery was all fed, and tucked into bed. Jarrod and Nick were both sorry to have missed the bedtime routine, since both men read to their children and said prayers with them. However, they knew that Heath needed them more than anything else. Jarrod had seen the same hurt and pain in his younger brother's eyes that Nick had seen, but had not felt comfortable prying. He knew that Heath was a very private person, and everyone in the family respected that.

It was at around 8:00pm that Lily's screams could suddenly be heard downstairs, and Heath had jumped up so rapidly as to upset his drink. Nick and Jarrod had to almost physically restrain him from rushing upstairs. They reassured him that everything was under control, and to relax. Heath had no interest in anything to drink, but Jarrod and Nick both had stiff shots, as they lit cigars. Mrs. Mull came in to take away the sandwich tray, but leave a plate of brownies, as she opened the windows to air out the room.

Not too long after that Catherine and Samantha came downstairs, looking tired and hot. The men saw the smiles on the women's faces though, so they relaxed.

"Heath, you can go upstairs." Catherine walked over to her brother-in-law and put her hand on his arm. He needed no urging, and ran out of the room, and raced up the stairs. The group in the study watched him happily, before the ladies sat down wearily on the sofa, and gratefully accepted offers of something to drink from Nick and Jarrod. They also told the men the main details about the new baby.

Heath didn't think he'd ever made it upstairs faster than he did now, as he arrived at the door breathing hard. He knocked gently, and his mother opened it, indicating for him to come in. Victoria gave him a hug before she excused herself, shutting the door behind her. Walking across the room he came to the bed, where Lily, her hair damp with sweat, was holding a small wrapped bundle.

"I love you so much! Are you all right? And the baby?" Heath asked the questions rapidly, as he looked at his wife's face. Lily smiled and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"Heath would you like to see your daughter?" She inquired, holding the wrapped bundle out to him. Heath gingerly took the baby, as he gazed at her, taking in the slight bit of reddish hair and the blue eyes.

"A daughter? We have a little girl?" His voice was filled with wonder and awe, as he looked from his wife to the child and back again.

"Yes, we do! " Lily exclaimed, before querying "Heath, you're not upset that we broke the tradition of the Barkley's having a boy first, are you?" She was actually pleased at the idea of a girl who she could dress up in frilly clothes, but knew that men did like to have sons.

"I am quite glad that we have a little girl, Lily – and that she is going to have the same pretty hair that you do!" Heath answered honestly, seeing their daughter in her mind, on a pony going riding with him. "I will teach her how to ride and everything about the ranch too!"

Lily laughed with pleasure, as she watched her husband with their daughter. "Yes, you need to do that Heath! I want her to be comfortable on the ranch, and love her home." She didn't add that she never wanted this little girl to ever feel as scared as Lily had felt those first couple of months.

"What about a name?" Heath pondered cautiously; they had talked about some choices, but hadn't made a decision. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure how Lily felt about it.

"I thought it was all decided that if we had a girl she would be called Leah Hannah." Lily stated, and saw the gladness on her husband's face.

"You are ok with that, Lily?" They had had a long discussion one night, and Heath had told her that he wanted to use at least one of the names, in honor of the two women who had done so much for him. Now, the fact that Lily was agreeing to both made his cup of happiness overflow.

"Leah Hannah Barkley it is then!" Heath declared, looking at his wife, as he went on "Lily, thank you for everything! For your love, your patience, and for our lovely daughter!" He leaned over and kissed her, as Leah gurgled happily. Lily looked around the room, and then at her family, as tears of joy and exhaustion started to flow. Everything was wonderful, she thought, kissing Heath back.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Update: I can't take all the credit for this chapter. I was blessed to have the help of a very skilled editor, who pulled it together. They wish to remain anonymous, but I wanted to acknowledge their contribution – thank you for what you did.**_

_**Author's Note: This is the last chapter for 'Lily In The Valley' and I thought I would do it as a companion piece to the last chapter of 'The Land Grant'. It takes place at the same time, but is told from Leah's point of view. She reflects on her parents, relatives, and the events that have occurred in their lives. It might be helpful to go back and read chapter 48 of 'The Land Grant', which is the epilogue for that story, to get a refresher on who's who. Thank you all for your support and I hope you all enjoyed the story.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Leah Hannah Barkley, the sixteen year old daughter of Heath and Lily Barkley, looked around the room at the large extended family gathered together. They were in the dining room of the big house, as the white pillared structure was known in the family, to say goodbye to her cousin Michael. He was the second son of Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine and had been accepted to the military academy, at West Point.

She was trying not to fidget, as the corset she was wearing cut into her skin. The boned garment was pressing against her too tight, and she just wanted it off. Her preferred clothing was jeans, boots, and a comfortable shirt. Lily though would never let her wear that out in public, and Leah was sure her mother had taken delight in seeing her, Leah, dressed up looking so beautiful today.

Her mother had picked out the frilliest dress the girl owned, a pale blue polished cotton lavishly trimmed with rows of cream colored lace. Leah had been forced to endure her hair rolled in rags over night and most of the morning to get it to curl. The front part of her hair was now pulled back, held in place by a pearl clip, while the rest was a cascade of spun fire gold curls.

The sixteen year old girl had her mother's hair, but the pale blue eyes of her father. Leah had also inherited the squarer features of the man, instead of the delicate ones her mother had. She now looked over at her mother admiring how pretty she was. Looking closer she saw her happily talking to Aunt Audra and Uncle Owen.

Her aunt and uncle were at the dinner, along with their oldest son Nathan. Uncle Owen had gone to West Point, and his son was currently enrolled there. Michael would go back east with them, where they would spend time in Washington D.C. with Uncle Jarrod and his family. He was the senior senator from California, dividing his time between D.C. and his home state.

Leah was glad to see her mother look happy, because she knew that Lily really didn't care for the grand house. It wasn't that she didn't like her relatives, but rather due to the fact that she simply enjoyed having her own home with her own space, something she had not had during the first few months of her marriage to Heath. Leah had never understood her mother's attitude until two summers before this party. When Leah had finally questioned Lily about it, her mother told her about the difficulty of living under someone else's roof…along with telling her about the baby that she'd lost.

Lily used the opportunity to talk to her about men, women, and babies. Leah had never thought about relationships before, but after that conversation she started looking at the various couples that she knew. She also became curious as to why she was an only child. Her mother had given her a somewhat sad smile and told her that it wasn't by her or Heath's choice that she, Leah, was an only child. Her mother had then said that she and Heath had come to terms with the fact they'd never have another child, and that the good Lord must have had a reason for not sending anymore. She'd then given Leah a gentle reminder that they just needed to be grateful for the blessings they did have.

Bringing her mind back to the present, Leah looked at her father who was talking animatedly with Tab about horses. Tab was the eldest son of Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine, who worked alongside his father and his uncle in running the ranch. Leah had never cared for how Tab, and Michael too, treated her about the ranch. She took pride in being to rope, ride, and shoot as well as them, and Jarrod Jr. also. However, they never took her seriously about wanting to be a part of the work.

Uncle Nick would take the boys to task, laughing and warning them about red headed ladies being spit fires. Only when her father or Uncle Nick was along did she get to go out, where she handled herself quite well. Leah hated the fact that society expected her to behave in a certain way because she was female. Her father had told that he understood and wished that he could change the way the world was. Leah consoled herself with the fact that at least he approved of her, which was what mattered.

Her father had always treated her as an independent person whose thoughts and ideas were important. He had never told her that she couldn't do something just because she was a girl. Because of his attitude, which he openly admitted was to the fact that Lily and he had gone the rounds in the early days of her life when it came to the roles of men and women, Leah worked around the small barn at their house just like a boy would have. Not that it got out of learning how to do such things as cooking and sewing, it hadn't.

Leah regarded Sophie and May, the fourteen year old twin daughters of her aunt and uncle, from across the table. They had the same coloring, beauty, and willowy height of their mother and were always prettily dressed. Leah had never seen them with their hair undone, or covered in dirt. They rode sidesaddle, and always acted very ladylike. She knew that her mother and Aunt Catherine both rode sidesaddle too.

On the other hand, Heath had put his foot down when it came to his daughter. He'd insisted that Leah ride astride since it was safer in his opinion. He ended up winning the argument by pointing out that his sister Audra had always ridden astride, and she'd turned out fine. Leah wondered now, not for the first time, if her mother would have preferred her to have been raised like the twins were.

Leah's mind then turned to her Aunt Audra and Uncle Owen who lived in San Francisco, but visited the ranch quite a bit with their children. They would usually stay with Leah and her family because the big house was already crowded with Uncle Nick's large family. Uncle Owen was a successful banker and spent most his day doing business in the city. He treated Aunt Audra like a queen. Leah had seen the couple take off on trips together, leaving the children with their nanny. The girl couldn't imagine being raised by someone besides her mother, but she knew that her cousins all had nannies. Leah had put it down to everyone else's family being bigger, but she still thought it was odd.

Leah turned her attention to Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table. She wanted to snicker because usually if the couple were in the same room they were very close together. Her aunt and uncle were very openly affectionate with each other no matter who was around. Uncle Nick would come stomping into the house, calling for his wife in her Russian name. No matter what she was doing, Aunt Catherine would jump up and go great him as if he'd been gone for weeks. They would kiss very passionately, not caring who was around to see. It had used to embarrass her, but she now sometimes found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss a man.

Leah had to admit her Uncle Nick was certainly handsome, and her Aunt Catherine was a great beauty. They were both tall and could sweep into a room, taking it over with their presence. Leah preferred her quieter parents, especially her very calm father. He was well built, with blond hair, kind eyes, and a soothing voice.

At the big house though, the noise level was always loud with people always coming and going. Uncle Nick was the loudest! His booming voice setting the tone for the bustle that a large family created. There was a butler, kitchen and household staff, as well as a nanny for the children. Aunt Catherine presided over it all with laughter, enjoying the romping and antics that went on. For Leah it was more people and activity than she'd ever been around non-stop. Her mother had someone to help out in the kitchen, but only on special occasions.

Leah loved her house, with its calmness and simple furnishings. The only thing in common with the big house was the flower arrangements that her mother liked. They ate all their meals together and, after dinner, would sit in the parlor or out on the terrace. Her mother would sometimes read to them while Leah played checkers with her father. Other times her father would be working on paperwork, so Leah and her mother would sew or do a jigsaw puzzle.

Life at the big house was very different, as she knew from firsthand experience. The girl had actually spent a month living with Uncle Nick and his family when her parents had gone on a horse buying trip back east. At the time Tab was 17, Michael was 15, the twins were 12, Duke was 9, Victoria 6, and Will was 3. By the third day Leah had hidden away in the attic to get some peace and quiet.

Her cousins though, along with her aunt and uncle, were all very affectionate and loving with each other. The older boys were always protective with their siblings. They would play with them, hug them, and help them out in any way possible. It was warm, close, and loving, reflecting the relationship their parents had with each other.

She became aware that dinner was over with, and saw her Uncle Nick stand up. He raised his glass made a toast, talking about how he had first met his wife and everything that had happened since then. Leah listened to her uncle talk about the last twenty years, and how wonderful they had been. It didn't surprise her when, after he was done speaking, Uncle Nick walked down to where Aunt Catherine was sitting and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

However, what did surprise Leah was when her father stood up and made a toast, telling some funny stories along the way. He was such a quiet man who seldom shared stories outside the walls of their home. Because he had never been one to show affection outside their home, she was also amazed when he put his arm around her mother and announced that; yes, it had been a wonderful twenty years, and he hoped there would be many more. Leah smiled happily as she watched the parents who had so lovingly raised her look at each other with the love she'd often seen them share in the privacy of their home.

_**The End**_


End file.
